A Night to Remember
by DoubleBubble96
Summary: After the loss at Nationals, Rachel has a night out with someone she least expects. The only trouble is neither of them can remember it in the morning.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my second Glee fanfic and it is about Will and Rachel. This is set during the NewYork episode. I hope you all enjoy! Please tell me what you think of this first chapter by leaving me a review! Happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee that belongs to Fox and Ryan Murphy**

It was a sad day in New York for the New Directions Glee Club for they had just got the news that they had placed twelfth in the National Show Choir competition. Everyone was either shocked or upset about the loss, most not wanting to talk about it while the ones who did were blaming Finn for his kiss to Rachel including Rachel.

Rachel wanted to place more than anything. They had come so far and it was devastating that they had received twelfth place. What was worse than not placing was Finn kissing her in front of everyone. She had no clue it was coming and was surprised when he leant into kiss her after singing the son Pretending. The kiss was the kiss of death for the clubs any chance of placing since judges don't like performances to be on such an intimate level.

After receiving the news about the loss Mr. Schue had given a speech about how proud he was of everyone but even he seemed depressed about the loss. The kids then went their separate ways with most going out in the city to do some last minute sightseeing before they left in the morning. Rachel was too upset to go out so she went back up to her room. She was the only one there since Mercedes and Tina went out with Kurt to go shopping. After mopping around the room for a couple of hours Rachel decided that she needed some fresh air and headed down to the hotel lobby.

When she got there, she immediately recognized someone that she knew sitting at the bar sipping some sort of drink so she walked over.

"Mr. Schue? What are you doing here?" Rachel asked confused.

"Oh hi Rachel. Nothing much just enjoying a drink or two," he said a bit slurred. He had clearly had more than two drinks.

"Are you okay? You seem a little depressed," she asked.

"I'm fine. You guys performed great out there today," he said. "You especially," he added while grinning at her.

"Thanks. If Finn hadn't of kissed me, we would have placed. I'm so mad at him right know," Rachel said.

"It's not really Finn's fault, Rachel. I mean he did kiss you but he did it for a good reason. If I thought that would have been my only chance to kiss you then I would have done it as well," Will said not realizing what he just confessed. Rachel looked at him with a confused look on her face.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that," Will said looking rather embarrassed.

"No it's okay. You always know what to say Mr. Schue." Rachel paused before continuing. "You know instead of us feeling sorry for ourselves we should go out and enjoy the city as much as we can," Rachel said with excitement. "We need to have fun and forget about our troubles," she added.

Will perked up a bit at this idea.

"We should!" he said happily as he stood up from the bar stool, slightly stumbling. He then paid his bill and looked at Rachel. She was beautiful he thought. This was going to be the start of a very long night.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks everyone for the positive reviews and story subscriptions! I really appreciate it! Anyways, here is chapter two. I'd love to hear what you thought of it so please write a review. Enjoy!**

Will woke up with his head pounding. He rolled over to his stomach to see the glare and the buzzing of the alarm clock staring at him. It read 6:00 am. The Glee club and himself were supposed to be out of the hotel by 7:30 to be at the airport by 8 to be able catch there 9 o'clock flight back to Lima. As he slowly pulled himself out of bed to get ready, his arm brushed up against something. It was more like someone though as he looked over with a confused look on his face. His eyes widened in panic at what was lying there and his breathing became heavy. A naked Rachel Berry was peacefully sleeping in the spot next to him.

Will's eyes were widening in shock because he couldn't believe what he was seeing. He looked down to notice that he too was naked. _What happened last night? Why are Rachel and I naked and in the same bed? Did I really just sleep with a student? _Will thought with his heart racing and hands starting to shake as he ran the other one through his hair. The thing was, he had always fantasized about Rachel but he never thought he would actually do anything about it. His mind went back to think of the night before but all he remembered was talking to Rachel in the hotel lobby and getting ready to go out with her. _Why did I agree to go out with her? _Will thought.

It was no use trying to figure it out on his own so he decided he needed to wake Rachel up but didn't know the best way how. He knew that she would freak out. He poked her arm but that only made her move around a little so he decided to shake her.

"Rachel? Wake up," Will said hoping that she would. Rachel did and slowly opened her eyes. As she opened them she saw Will staring at her with no shirt on which made her fully awake now. Will could see the concern on her face.

"Now Rachel don't freak out but I think something bad happened last night," Will said trying to remain calm.

"What do you mean? Why are you shirtless and why am I in bed with you?" Rachel asked looking around the room. "Oh god," Rachel said as she looked down at herself to find that she too was naked.

"What did we do last night Mr. Schuester?" Rachel asked starting to panic_. Did I really sleep with my teacher?_ Rachel wondered. She couldn't remember. "Rachel I think it is safe for you to call me Will at this point," he said trying to bring a little humor into the conversation.

"This isn't funny. If you haven't noticed we are both naked and in the same bed," Rachel shouted.

"Please keep your voice down. I don't want the other glee kids to hear this," Will said. There room was in earshot of all the other glee kids rooms.

"Fine, but really what happened?" Rachel asked.

"I don't know. I woke you up to see if you would remember anything but apparently not," Will replied. As he said that he noticed something was on Rachel's finger and his heart began racing again as he jumped back out of the bed.

"What's wrong?" Rachel asked worriedly.

"Rachel what is on your finger?" Will asked while he reached for some clothes to put on realizing that he was standing fully naked in front of her.

"My finger?" Rachel said as she looked down. Her mouth opened in shock. It couldn't be could it?

Just then there was a loud knock on the door that made Will jump about ten feet in the air.

"Mr. Schue? Do you know where Rachel is?" It was Finn. "We can't find her anywhere and we are getting worried," he added. "Mercedes and Tina said that they hadn't seen her since last night," he added.

"Sorry Finn, no clue. I'll be out in a minute though to help you look," he said while stammering some of the words.

"Okay, thanks Mr. Schue," Finn said as he left.

Will turned back to Rachel who was making sure that she was not exposing any skin by wrapping the sheets tightly around her.

"We got married last night!" Rachel shouted. "How could we not remember that and how could we even do that? Were we that drunk?" Rachel asked breathing heavily. "I wasn't even drunk when we left the lobby. I don't understand," she added.

"I don't know Rachel. Maybe I bought you a drink or two last night without realizing it. Are you sure that is a wedding ring?" Will asked. Even though it was a stupid question he had to make sure.

"It looks like one to me," Rachel said as she waved her finger angrily in the air. "Great chaperoning skills by the way, Will," Rachel said sarcastically.

"What the hell happened last night?" Will said in a whisper as he ran a hand over his face while dropping into an armchair with his other hand running through his hair. Rachel just sat staring at her finger and then back at Will. She had no idea what had happened either.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Once again thank you guys for the positive feedback. Here is chapter three. If you like it or even don't like it let me know in a review!**

"Okay, here is what we are going to do," Will started to say after a couple of minutes of silence. "I'm going to go help Finn look around for you, then after a couple of minutes you come out and say that you don't feel good and are too sick to ride the airplane back. That way I will be able to stay here with you why everyone else goes back on the plane and we can figure out what happened last night," Will said a little out of breath. Rachel thought for a moment.

"Do you really think that me pretending to be sick is going to work?" she asked.

"It's worth a shot," Will said. Rachel took another moment to think and then nodded. "Okay, let's try it," she said.

"Alright. Come out in about five minutes. I'll be down in the lobby with everyone else," Will said. Before he left he turned back to Rachel. "Remember to take your ring off," he commented. Rachel nodded at him as she took it off her finger and placed it on the night stand while he walked out and left.

Rachel waited impatiently for five minutes. She couldn't focus on anything as question from the night before had begun to pop into her head. "_So I got married in New York to my teacher, no big deal. I'm sure we can get a divorce. I just wish I knew how it happened. Who am I kidding? I got married to my teacher!" _Rachel thought to herself as she let out a loud scream and threw her head into a pillow. She looked at her phone and five minutes had been up. She put some clothes on and went downstairs to the lobby like Will had said to do.

When she got there the whole club was staring at her with Will talking to them with his back turned to her. He turned around with a smile on his face.

"There you are Rachel. We have been looking everywhere for you," Will said with concern in his voice fooling everyone.

"Sorry for being late." She paused. "Mr. Schuester I don't feel too good. I think I may have eaten something that didn't agree with my stomach," Rachel said while making a groaning noise and putting her hand on her stomach.

"Do you think that you will be able to go on the plane?" Will asked.

"I don't think so. I feel dizzy and my stomach is in knots," Rachel answered back.

"Very well. I guess I will have to stay here with you until you feel better," he said.

"Mr. Schue if you are going to stay with Rachel then who is going to come back to Lima with us? Don't we need a chaperone?" Finn asked. Will hadn't thought that far ahead so Rachel helped him out.

"Why don't you call Ms. Pillsbury to see if she can meet them at the airport?" Rachel said.

"Yes, good idea Rachel." With that Will pulled out his cell phone and dialed Emma. He was afraid that she wasn't home because she wasn't picking up but she finally did and he let out a sigh of relief.

"Hey Emma, I need a favor of you," Will said while he turned away to make the call private. A couple of minutes later and he was back with the group who were waiting a reply.

"Ms. Pillsbury will be there at the airport to meet you guys and give any of you a ride home if you need one. If you need anything else you can just call me and I will try and help. Rachel and I should be home no later than Monday for school," Will said to the kids.

Some nodded and other just seemed like they didn't care until Puck spoke up. "Mr. Schue, if you are going to be here why can't the rest of us stay a couple of extra days?" he asked.

"No!" both Will and Rachel shouted which made the rest of the club look at them with concerned looks and puzzlement.

"I mean you guys can't stay because we don't have enough money in the budget to afford another couple of nights in the hotel and I promised your parents that all of you would return back safely today," Will said.

His answer seemed to satisfy the club with them giving approving nods. "While I am here with Rachel I want Finn to be in charge," Will said while looking directly at Finn.

"You can count on me Mr. Schue," Finn said.

"Great. Now everyone get up and get moving because your flight leaves soon," Will said. The kids got up and groaned as they went to pick up their luggage. He turned back to Rachel.

"I need to make sure they get on the plane so I need to go with them but that shouldn't take long so I'll be back soon. Just go and wait in the room till I get back," Will said to Rachel. He noticed that she looked like she was about to break down and cry so he hesitated a bit before meeting the others outside.

"Are you okay Rachel? I mean other than what has already happened?" he asked.

"I'm fine," Rachel replied trying to hold back the tears. Will wasn't convinced so he pulled her into a hug.

"Everything is going to work out okay Rach? We will figure out what happened last night," Will reassured her. _At least I hope we do,_ Will thought.

Rachel nodded at him. "You better go catch up with the others. I'll be fine," she said as he nodded and took off in the other kid's direction.

Will came back from the airport a little out of breath. When he got back to the hotel he practically sprinted up the stairs. He had no patience waiting for an elevator. When he entered the room Rachel was sitting on the bed going through things in her purse. She looked up at him.

"Did everything go okay?" she asked.

"Yes. They all got on the plane," Will replied breathing heavily while he tried to catch his breath.

"What are you doing? He asked as he noticed that she was going through her purse with most of its contents on the bed.

"I'm looking for clues. We must have taken something from somewhere we went so I was just looking for anything to make us remember," Rachel replied.

"Right. That's a good idea," Will said as he went to pull out his wallet to look for clues as well. He reached his hand into his back pocket but found nothing.

"Great," Will sighed.

"Let me guess," Rachel said. "No wallet?"

"No wallet," Will replied back. "I must have lost it somewhere. It had all my personal information in there and my credit cards," Will said slamming his fist into the bed to let out his anger.

"Maybe it's just somewhere in the room," Rachel pointed out. Will looked at her like she had just said the most intelligent thing in the world and started to look around. He looked everywhere but couldn't find it. He let out a loud sigh and sat next to her on the bed.

"So much for getting teacher of the year again," Will said out loud. Rachel looked at him and placed her hand on his shoulder trying to offer comfort.

"It's going to be okay Will. Like you said, we will be able to figure out what happened we just need something to jog our memory. After a couple of minutes of sitting in silence with Rachel leaning her head onto Wills shoulder she jerked her head up.

"I think we have our first clue," Rachel said excitedly as she walked over to a brightly colored flier that was sitting peacefully on the ground.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'd just like to mention that college started once again so I'm not sure how often I will be able to update. I hope that I will be able to update every couple of days though. Anyways thanks for the reviews! Enjoy chapter 4 and if you want leave me a review telling me what you thought of it.**

Rachel ran to the flyer that was sitting on the floor. She picked it up and studied it carefully.

"What does it say? Will asked anxiously.

"It is a flier promoting a dance club. Do you remember going dancing last night?" Rachel asked. Will thought for a moment. He did vaguely remember loud music and grinding.

"I think so. There is a club right around the corner from here," he answered.

"Well we must have went there after we left the hotel," Rachel stated. "Maybe when we got there you bought me a drink or something," Rachel added.

"That would make sense I guess," Will said. "Maybe that is where I left my wallet," Will said excitedly.

"Hopefully. Why don't we go down there and take a look around. Maybe the bar tender or a security guard is still there from last night," Rachel said.

"Alright, let's go," Will said getting up from the bed. "Take your ring with you this time but just leave it in your purse," he added. Rachel nodded and followed him out the door.

It didn't take long to get to the club since it was just around the corner from the hotel. When they got there they stood anxiously outside.

"Are you ready to go in?" Will asked.

"I am if you are," Rachel replied.

"Right," Will said as he opened the door. When they went inside, it was deserted. There was nobody to be seen but that should have been expected since it was the middle of the morning.

"Well this isn't going to work," Rachel said as they stood in silence.

"Let's just look around," Will said. Will went over to the bar while Rachel looked around some tables and chairs.

"Find anything?" Rachel asked.

"Nothing," Will answered. "You?"

"No. Just dust," she replied. Both continued to look in silence until a loud sound of a door swinging open knocked them out of there search.

"Hey what are you two doing in here?" a loud voice suddenly boomed out of nowhere. Rachel being scared ran over to Will.

"We are um just looking for something," Will stammered.

"Well I'm afraid you can't," the man said walking over to them. He was a husky man with little hair and big bulging arm muscles. He looked to be only a little older than Will.

"Hey I remember you two," the man said as he became in seeing distance. "What the hell are you doing back here? Banned for life literally means for life," the man boomed.

"Excuse me but banned for life?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah for life," the man growled back.

"I think what she means is, what did we do that was so terrible?" Will asked.

"Of course you can't remember you were drunk as a skunk." The man laughed but stopped seeing as no laughter was coming from either Will or Rachel. "You two really don't remember what happened?"

"No. We are trying to figure it out. We got ourselves into a little bit of trouble last night so we are just trying to retrace our steps to figure it all out," Will said with Rachel nodding next to him.

"So if you would be kind sir, we would greatly appreciate everything you have to tell us," Rachel added. The man slanted his eyes and rubbed his chin curiously studying both of them trying to read their faces.

"Fine. Since y'all don't remember I guess I can cut you some slack," he finally said. "My name is Teddy by the way," he said while sticking his hand out to Will. Will hesitated but shook it and Rachel did the same.

"Thank you. I'm Will and this is Rachel," Will said while pointing towards Rachel. Teddy nodded at them and began to tell them everything he knew.

"Well Will and Rachel you both came strolling in at about midnight. The club was already hot and heavy by then. I'm a security guard at this club and was watching you two very carefully from the back door," he said.

"Why were you watching us?" Rachel asked.

"I'm not sure but something caught my interest that there would be trouble with this guy," Teddy said while pointing over at Will. Will sighed.

"Anyways, you took this young lady out to the floor and started to dance with her. After a couple of songs you were really getting into it but you went over to the bar to order drinks although you had looked like you had already had a few yourself. After getting your drinks you pulled her off of the floor and went to sit at one of the booths in the back. It seemed like you were all having a great time laughing and everything till you got up to go to the bathroom," he said while still looking at Will.

"When you got back things got ugly," he paused before continuing.

"What do you mean got ugly?" Rachel asked.

"Well while he was gone another man came over and started flirting with you. You both were laughing and he was moving his hands over your thighs and moving your hair out of your face although you didn't seem very comfortable with it."

Will couldn't help but feel a little bit jealous of this man that had flirted with Rachel. _How could I be jealous? I don't even remember who the man was, _Will thought while continuing to listen.

"You came out of the bathroom and immediately spotted them together so you walked over and started yelling and screaming at him. You were saying things such as how dare he touch her and that you would beat his head in if he did it again. The man stood up of course, he was much taller than you by the way, and shoved you. You then swung and gave him a good punch in the noise. This of course only led to more fighting until my friend the bartender Mickey came over to try and break it up. That plan failed since you started to fight him and tackled him to the ground. That is where I come in. You were out of control so I came over and threw you both out," Teddy said a little out of breath.

Will looked over to Rachel to see that her mouth was wide opened. He had gotten into a fist fight with a guy he didn't even know over Rachel and he vaguely remembered it.

"That would explain why my head felt like it was going to explode this morning. I knew it had to be more than a hangover but I couldn't think of anything," Will said.

"Did you happen to find a wallet?" Rachel said after a long pause and seeing that Will was speechless.

"A wallet?" Teddy thought for a moment. "No I don't think so." "Did you lose one?" he asked looking at Will again.

"Yes I did," Will said angrily at the thought of his wallet still being lost.

"You must of had one heck of a night," Teddy said.

"You have no idea," Rachel replied. "Thank you for your help though," she added.

"No problem. Oh and before you go when I threw you out you said something about a wedding. I'm not sure what you meant by that but maybe you could figure it out," Teddy said as he waved and walked away.

Once outside Will looked at Rachel trying to think of the next place they should go back to.

"Well that was interesting," Rachel said.

"It was. So far we have nothing to go from. The only thing that we learned from this was that I bought you drinks and got you drunk and then got into a fight over you and thrown out," Will said as he sighed and ran a hand through his hair while sitting down on the curb. "This is all my fault. I let you drink and get drunk," Will said feeling extremely guilty remembering the pledge he had the kids sign a couple of weeks back.

"It's okay Will. I wasn't drunk before I left meaning that I could have told you no and not had the drinks. This is my fault too," Rachel said while sitting down next to him and placing her her hand on his shoulder.

"We made stupid mistakes last night but what is important now is that we figure out how to fix them," Rachel added. Will thought for a moment and then looked into Rachel's eyes.

"You're right. It's time to stop looking in the past and start looking forward," Will said standing up. "So we know that we went to a club but weren't married yet but were talking about the wedding," Will said putting the pieces together.

"Right, so where to next?" Rachel asked.

"I think I might have an idea," Will replied as he got up and took Rachel's hand in his and started walking down the street.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks everyone for your positive reviews! Hope you are all having a wonderful Labor Day weekend! Here is chapter 5! Let me know what you thought of it by writing a review.**

Will was speed walking down the street with Rachel next to him.

"Where are we going?" Rachel asked.

Will went to open his mouth to answer when his phone buzzed and cut him off. He reached in his pocket and pulled out his phone to notice that he had a text message from Finn.

"_Hey Mr. Schue. Just got back into Lima. Everything went fine on the plane except for Puck hitting on the flight attendant. How is Rachel?"_ the text message read.

"Who is it from?" Rachel asked curiously.

"Finn. They just got back into Lima and he wants to know how you are doing," Will replied.

"_Thanks Finn for letting me know. Rachel is doing okay but still a little sick. Not sure when we will be back but hopefully no later than Monday," _Will texted back.

As Will sent his message to Finn, Rachel's phone buzzed indicating that she had a text message as well.

"Did Finn write you too?" Will asked.

"No. It's from Mercedes," Rachel said rather confused.

"What does she want?" Will asked curiously. Rachel looked to her phone and read it out loud.

"_Hey wut is up wit u and Mr. Schue? I saw u and him go into his room last night and u never came back to our room. R u even sick?"_ As Rachel read the text out loud her mouth dropped open. Mercedes was on to them. She looked at Will who was just as stunned as she was.

"What do I say?" Rachel asked.

"I don't know. You can't tell her the truth obviously because no one can know that we got married last night. Why not just not write her back?" Will suggested.

"I have to write her back because it will make it even more suspicious if I don't. I'll just tell her that I don't know what she is talking about," Rachel said. She went back to her phone and quickly typed out a message.

"_I don't know what you mean Mercedes. I came back to the room and you were all sleeping. I'm feeling a little better but still sick."_

"There," Rachel said as she pressed send.

"What did you say?" Will asked.

"That I came back and they were sleeping," Rachel said. After a couple minutes of silence, Mercedes wrote her back.

"_Yeah wut ever. I saw him hug u before we left. Sumthin is up,"_ Mercedes answered back.

"We don't have time for you Mercedes," Rachel sighed.

"What does she want now?" Will asked.

"She saw us hug in the lobby so she thinks something is going on," Rachel explained.

"Oh," was all really Will could say. "Come one. We have to keep looking for clues," Will added. Rachel nodded and put her phone away in her pocket. As they continued walking down the street, a voice from behind shouted at them.

"Hey Schuester! Looking for something?" the voice shouted. Will immediately recognized the voice and quickly spun around.

"Dustin? What the hell are you still doing here? Vocal Adrenaline was supposed to go back to Lima today like New Directions," Will asked as his eyes drifted towards his hands. "Is that my wallet?" Will said in surprise.

"I'm here to finish off last night and yes this is your wallet," Dustin said.

"Last night?" Will thought for a moment and it finally clicked in his brain.

"Oh my god. You were the guy hitting on Rachel? Are you insane?" Will shouted at him while Rachel just looked freaked out.

"I'm just as sane as you are seeing as you were out with her last night," Dustin commented. "Not to mention how drunk you two were," he added.

"Why the hell would you flirt with her? She is a student and underage!" Will said while trying to keep his temper down but failing. _Dustin out of all people he had to be the guy to flirt with Rachel. I'm glad I got into a fight with him, _Will thought to himself.

"You have no room to talk," Dustin said with a smirk on his face. "Is this how you chaperone Will? Take your student out and get them wasted and make them have sex with you?"

Will was shocked. Dustin knew some important information and he could go back to Lima and tell everyone. At least he didn't know about him and Rachel getting married. Knowing what he did know though could still them into some serious trouble. Rachel saw that Will was at a loss for words so she spoke.

"Excuse me but who said anything about sex?" Rachel argued back. "We may have went dancing and drinking but there was no sex involved," Rachel added obviously lying.

"None that you can remember," Dustin fired back.

Will couldn't believe the way Dustin was acting. He wouldn't let him talk to his Rachel that way. _Did I just say my Rachel? _Will thought. He pushed those thoughts away and spoke to Dustin.

"Look I'm sorry for fighting you but could you please just give me my wallet back so we could be on our way?" Will asked.

"It's not that simple, Will. You want me to give you your wallet back after you got me in a fist fight? No way," Dustin said. "I'm not even sure how you managed to hit me with those tiny baby hands of yours," Dustin laughed.

Will had had enough at this point. "I'm going to give you another chance to hand over my wallet before I finish off last night," Will said in a deep voice while clenching his fist as he inched closer to him. By now Will was just inches away from Dustin's face. He could spit on him if he wanted to which had crossed his mind but decided against it.

"Here take it," Dustin said while holding the wallet just barely above Will's hand. He let it fall and Will caught it. "I already took all your cash anyways," Dustin added while slowly stepping back and smirking.

Will just glared at him and thought of how much he hated him. Rachel could tell that Will was one step away from doing something that he might regret later. There were already too many things on that list and this didn't need to be another one on there.

"Will let's just go," Rachel tried to reason with him as she went down to grab his hand. She felt him relax a little and he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Fine," Will said turning and walking away.

"See you back in Lima, Schuester!" Dustin shouted. "Oh and since when do students call teachers by their first names?" he yelled after them.

"Let's just go back to the hotel or we could go get a coffee and cool down for a bit," Rachel suggested. "Coffee sounds great," Will commented. They did need a break and a coffee sounded good right about now.

They walked down the street and found a coffee shop located on a corner of a very crowded strip of stores. Will opened the door and let Rachel in first. She gave him a small smile and walked up to the front counter to look at the menu.

"Hi what can I get you?" the server asked.

"I'll have a chi tea please," Rachel said. The server looked over at Will.

"Just a regular coffee for me please. Can I also get one of these muffins?" he asked. He noticed Rachel grinning at him.

"What? I didn't get to eat breakfast," he joked.

They waited off to the side till their coffee was ready. Will paid with his credit card since Dustin had in fact taken all his cash. Once everything was paid for they found a table located in the back. Both sipped there drinks quietly enjoying the silence and break to rest their feet.

"So where should we go next?" Rachel asked.

"I'm not sure. I think either a jewelry store since I didn't have a ring when we left Lima or a local wedding chapel," Will stated.

"We should probably go to a jewelry store first then if you didn't have a ring when we left," Rachel explained. Will nodded at her and continued to sip his coffee. He pulled out his muffin and started eating that as well. He noticed Rachel eyeing it and asked if she wanted any of it.

"Would you like some?" Will asked pushing the muffin in her direction.

"Oh no thanks. You bought it so it's yours," Rachel said even though she could feel her stomach growling.

"Come on. I know you want some. As your husband I'm entitled to share," Will said while laughing. Rachel grinned and let out a small laugh.

"Alright, you win," she said as she pulled off a piece of the muffin. She ate it and smiled at him. The first smile she had actually meant since the day began. Everything had been a rush since they woke up this morning. It was nice to feel relaxed and comforted in this small coffee shop in New York City.

Rachel let her mind wander as Will continued to eat his muffin. _I wonder how he proposed? Not that it matters, _Rachel thought while occasionally looking up to catch a glance from him. _In a couple of days we will be divorced anyways, _Rachel continued to think. She looked up to find Will staring at her.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah. I was just thinking," Rachel said.

"About what?" Will asked curiously.

Rachel thought for a moment. Did she really want to tell Will that she was wondering how he proposed? He might get the wrong idea and think that she wanted to get married last night.

"This might sound a little weird, but I was actually wondering of how you proposed," Rachel said. "I've always pictured you to be a romantic," she added.

Will choked a bit on his muffin when he heard her say that. "Well I'm sorry to disappoint you but I don't think it would have been too romantic with me slurring the words and stumbling to get back up from kneeling on my knee," Will laughed. Rachel had begun to laugh as well as she pictured a drunk Will stumbling while lowering to one knee.

The laughter died and both went back to their drinks. After gulping down the last of what was in their cups, they got up and headed out the door. Will looked to Rachel who was still smiling which in turn made him smile. For the first time that day he felt happy.

"So to the jewelry shop?" he asked.

"To the jewelry shop!" Rachel answered back.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: 30 reviews! Thanks everyone for reviewing and story/favorite/author alerting. It makes me happy that people are enjoying this story! I made this chapter a bit longer so I hope you enjoy it. Let me know what you think of it by leaving a review!**

Will and Rachel left the coffee shop hand in hand. Will hadn't even noticed that he had grabbed her hand. He had done it so many times in this day that it was just instinct for him to grab it whenever they left somewhere. They peacefully strolled down the street with a new found energy both smiling and enjoying each other's company. They came around the street and ended up in front of Central Park.

They both stopped and looked at it. It was a beautiful park crowded with people. Rachel looked over to Will with a smile on her face.

"I love Central Park. Can we walk around?" she asked. Will looked at her unsure.

"Rachel, we are supposed to fixing out little problem. I thought we were on our way to the jewelry store?" Will asked.

"We were but we are right in front of Central Park! We can't pass this up," Rachel said trying to persuade him. Will thought for a moment. It was Saturday and they were supposed to be back to Lima on Monday which meant that they only had the rest of the day and Sunday to figure everything out. He didn't think that there would be enough time to take a stroll around the park.

"Rach I don't know," Will said. He really wanted to walk with her and get to know her more but they had other things to take care of first like getting a divorce. The word divorce stung Will as he thought about it. He had already been through one and he didn't know if he could take going through it again even if the marriage meant nothing.

As Will was about to reply to Rachel her phone started ringing giving both of them confused looks.

"Is that Mercedes again?" Will asked. Rachel shook her head no as her eyes widened in panic.

"It's my dad's! I forgot to call them and tell them that I didn't go back on the plane. They are probably freaking out right now," Rachel said as she quickly went to answer it.

"Hello," Rachel answered nervously but calmly.

"Rachel where the hell are you?" her dad Richard asked. "Why aren't you in Lima?" he added.

"I'm so sorry dad! I'm sick and I couldn't go back on the plane so Mr. Schuester stayed behind with me while the rest of the kids went back," Rachel explained trying to remain calm and collected. There was a pause before her dad spoke. Rachel guessed that he was trying to process the information he had just heard.

"Are you okay?" he finally asked.

"Yes dad. I'm fine but Mr. Schuester and I won't be able to come back to Lima till Monday," Rachel said.

"I'm glad you are okay but I don't like the idea of you being alone with Mr. Schuester in New York City," he said a little hesitant. Will could hear every word that was going on between Rachel and her dad so he looked up and listened intently.

"Dad, Mr. Schuester is an honest man and would never take advantage of me," Rachel said trying to make her dad's feel comfortable about the whole situation. Once again this sentence stung Will because in a way it had felt like he had taken advantage of Rachel even if she was part of their mishaps. He looked at her with apologetic eyes and she just smiled at him.

"I trust him and I think you guys should to. He is doing the right thing by staying behind to take care of me. He could have just left me here," Rachel said trying to make Will seem likable and trustworthy to her dads.

"Well alright. If you trust him then we should have no reason to worry, however if he does anything that makes you uncomfortable or takes advantage of you we want you to call us," her other dad Benjamin said.

"I will. You have nothing to worry about," Rachel reassured them. _Even though the worst thing to possibly happen has already happened, _Rachel thought in her head. A couple of minutes later and they were saying their good byes to her and said that they would see her on Monday.

Rachel put her phone away and looked up at Will who looked extremely guilty.

"You're dad's hate me," Will said looking down at the ground trying to avoid eye contact.

"No they don't. They are just worried about me," Rachel said while stepping closer to him. He was still avoiding her gaze so she grabbed his chin to make him look at her. "They are mad at me, not you. I should have called them anyways because then they wouldn't have cared. They are over protective sometimes," Rachel stated. Will smiled and stared at her, perhaps a bit longer than he should have which made Rachel drop her hand while he looked away.

"So you decided not to tell them that you have a new husband?" Will chuckled feeling a little bit better about the whole situation.

"Are you kidding? They already are mad at me for not calling. I'm not going to go tell them that the man who they think is untrustworthy got drunkenly married to me last night," Rachel said.

"Good point. I hate how your dad's don't trust me," Will said still lingering on that thought. _They do have a right I guess seeing as I did marry their daughter, _Will thought.

"Like I said they do. They are just over protective." There was a pause as Rachel looked around her surroundings.

"I guess we can skip Central Park. I'm not really in the mood anymore," Rachel said. Will nodded in agreement and motioned to start walking again.

"We can come back later if we have enough time," he negotiated. Rachel smiled and nodded at him while inching closer to his side.

After a few blocks of walking they came across a jewelry store. They both looked at each other and nodded as they stepped inside. They didn't know if this was even the right store but that thought soon left their minds as a happy store clerk walked over to them.

"Oh look at the happy couple!" she said as she smiled at them. The woman was tall and energetic with crazy red hair. Will looked over to Rachel. Her face had the same look on it that his did. This was the right store.

"Hi," Will started to say but was cut off from the lady. "What are you two doing back so soon?" she asked.

"Well the thing is we would like to get a return," Will said nervously thinking that he would not be able to return the ring.

"A return? Why?" the lady said while frowning.

"The thing is," Will paused for a moment looking at the clerks name tag. It read Judy. "Judy is that we did not necessarily mean to purchase the ring when we came in last night," Will said.

"You must have noticed that we were extremely drunk," Rachel chimed in.

"Well I did but you two looked very much in love so I couldn't refuse to help you. We also normally get a lot of drunk couples in every now and then seeing as that club is only a couple of blocks away. We have to stay in business somehow so we help you," Judy said while smiling at the both of them.

Will was not amused, and neither was Rachel. "So can I get a return?" Will asked again.

"I'm sorry but all sales are final," she said as Will sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Please Judy," Will begged. "We need to return this ring so we can fix everything else. I need my money back!" Will said trying not to sound desperate but failing.

"I'm sorry hun but all sales are final. What's the problem anyways? You two were dead set on getting married last night," she said.

"That's the thing! Last night was not supposed to happen! We were never meant to get married. I wasn't even supposed to go out last night," Will said while slowly losing his temper. He didn't know why he was suddenly spilling his guts out but he couldn't stop. He didn't know what he was saying.

"I'm her teacher for crying out loud! I could get fired and go to jail but I went out anyways and ended up getting married. So I ask you please could I have a return on this fucking ring," Will shouted. Judy was shocked and so was Rachel.

"Wait you are her teacher?" Judy asked.

"Yes," Will said while taking a deep breath. "I don't care what you think about our situation but I would really like a return," Will said in a now relaxed manner. He strangely felt better after his outburst.

Judy looked at them with pity in her eyes. She had never had a drunken couple like this so she thought that just this once she could give them a break.

"I'll tell you what, if you have the receipt then you can return the ring," she said rather calmly.

"Thank you," Will said as he turned towards Rachel.

"Can you look through your purse to see if you have got the receipt?" Will asked. He noticed that Rachel seemed annoyed by him but looked for the receipt anyways. After a couple minutes of searching, she found it at the bottom of her purse.

"Here it is," Rachel said while handing it to Judy.

"Thank you. Let me just have the ring as well so I can go make the return and give you your money back," she said. Rachel gave her the ring and she walked to the cash register at the front of the store.

"That would be a 500 dollar return for you sir," she said while handing Will his cash.

"Thank you. I'm really sorry for lashing out earlier. It has been a hectic morning," Will said apologetically.

"That's alright. I understand your situation. I hope you can fix everything," she said happily.

"Thank you. We will try," Rachel said as she and Will walked out the door.

Once outside Will spoke. "Well at least I got my money back," he said rather pleased with himself. "I must have had cash in my pocket if Dustin had taken my wallet already," he added.

"Yeah great for you," Rachel said.

Will noticed that she was still annoyed and bitter. "Is something wrong Rach?" he asked.

"I just can't believe the way you acted in there. It was not you," Rachel said. Will looked at her surprised.

"I'm sorry. I don't even know where that came from. I was just so aggravated about not being able to get my money back that I lashed out," he said.

"Well to tell you the truth, it made you act like a jerk. You acted like you didn't even care about me and honestly it hurt my feelings," Rachel said with tears in her eyes. "I thought that we had a connection," she added mumbling the last part.

"I do care Rach. I'm sorry. That shouldn't have happened," he said as he went to pull her into a hug. Rachel tried to refuse but couldn't get out of his grasp. As soon as Rachel felt Will's arms around her though, she felt comforted and safe. She didn't even know if she was supposed to feel that though. On one hand she was mad at him for acting out in the store but on the other hand she was grateful that he was here with her. She moved her head up and was staring into his eyes to try and read what he was feeling. All she saw was confusion as well.

Will felt his heart beating. It was so loud that he thought Rachel would be able to hear it. He felt terrible for upsetting her. _Was I not allowed to have a break down though? _Will thought to himself. _What did she mean when she said that I didn't care about her? I got married to her after all, _Will continued to think. _That must show some emotion and feelings even if we were drunk, but I need to show her that I do care about her while being sober. _

Will loosened his grip on Rachel's arm and she stepped back. She was still looking deep into his eyes though trying to read any emotion or expression at all. Just when she thought that he didn't have any more to say, she felt his lips touch hers. Rachel didn't respond to the kiss right away because she was in shock. She felt his lips move though against hers so she kissed him back with all the passion that she had. She realized that he was feeling the same way but after what seemed like hours Will pulled away.

Rachel stood there looking at him with a shocked expression on her face but by the looks of it though Will had had one on as well. After a couple of minutes of silence Will broke the tension.

"I'm sorry Rachel. I shouldn't have done that," Will said now looking embarrassed.

"No, don't be sorry. It was nice and I enjoyed it," Rachel said causing a smile to creep on Will's face.

"What are we doing though?" she added. "We got married, we should be trying to fix that and not be kissing each other," she added. Will thought for a moment before responding. This was his chance to tell her how he felt.

"I honestly do not know what we are doing but I do know that I care about you Rachel. I always have. I hate seeing you upset and ever since we went out last night I felt that we had some sort of connection but I pushed that away because I realized how stupid I had been acting. When we had coffee though I felt it again and I knew that these feelings had to be real," Will said with his all his heart.

"Getting married was not the smartest thing to do and I understand if you want a divorce but I do want you to know that I care about you with all my heart," Will added.

Rachel looked at him with a smile on her face. She was at a loss for words so she did the one thing that she knew would get the point across. She leaned up and kissed him to show that she did care about him as well and he needed to know that. The kiss was soft, sweet and passionate but she finally pulled away. She looked up at him with care and compassion in her eyes.

"So what do we do now?" she asked. At this point, Will had no clue.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**: **Hey everyone! Sorry this took me so long to update. I have been super busy with college. I will try and get back to my normal updates which would be about once a week. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter and I would appreciate it if you would tell me what you thought of it by leaving a review.**

Will wasn't sure what to do at this point anymore. He had just kissed Rachel when they really should be getting a divorce. Neither of them spoke for a while as they let their minds wander.

_This is just great, _Will thought. _Kissing her only made things more complicated although I did enjoy it and I think she did too. Maybe this isn't as terrible as it seems, _he continued to think. Meanwhile Rachel was contemplating her own thoughts.

_I never thought that going to New York would be like this. I did enjoy the kiss though and so did he obviously. Maybe things will work themselves out, _Rachel thought.

"Maybe things aren't as bad as they seem," Rachel said out loud this time. Will looked at her in surprise since he was just thinking that as well.

"You know I was just thinking that," he chuckled.

"Really?" Rachel said as she let out a small laugh.

"Yeah. The only problem is what are we going to do about our marriage? We can't just go back to Lima as a married couple," Will said. "I would definitely get fired," he added.

"You're right. I don't know what to do though Will. I mean I think that I really could be in love with you but marriage is a big commitment. Especially for us since we did not even plan to get married," Rachel said. "I mean we never would have gotten married at all if we never had gotten drunk in the first place," Rachel added.

"You're right. You are also so young to be married, Rachel and what about Emma and I?" Will said. "I mean we were just starting to rebuild our relationship," he added. Rachel looked a bit hurt at his statement. _How could he be thinking of Emma when he just kissed me? _Rachel thought to herself.

Will could tell that he had said the wrong thing by mentioning Emma. "I'm sorry Rach. I didn't mean it like that. I just meant that we were working on building a romantic relationship together but that was before New York, before I realized how I felt about you," he said.

"So you don't want to be with Emma anymore?" Rachel asked with a hint of hopefulness in her voice.

"Honestly I don't know Rach. I mean I love her and I think I always will but that doesn't mean that I don't love you either," he said. "Think of it as you and Finn," Will added after a pause. "You still probably love him don't you? You don't just get kissed by him and not feel anything," he said.

Rachel thought for a moment. Will did bring up a great point. "I guess I do but I love you as well. This is so confusing," Rachel said in a sigh.

"It is. I don't know what to do. Aside from Emma and Finn though what are we going to do about a divorce?" Even if we love each other, we can't hide being married for a year till you graduate," Will said. "I mean we can't hide that from everyone, especially your dads," he added.

"That's true. I don't know Will. I just don't know. It's not like we can just announce our marriage the day of graduation either," Rachel said while getting upset. Will pulled her into a hug. "It's going to be okay Rachel," he said trying to comfort her.

"My dads are going to be so disappointed if they ever find out and if we stay married they most likely will find out," Rachel said. "They already seemed suspicious of the way you act around me," she said. Will remembered the phone conversation between Rachel and her dads a couple of hours ago which made him hold Rachel even tighter in his arms to make her feel that she was safe and comforted.

"Why don't we go back to the hotel for a bit?" Will asked while slowly letting go. Rachel looked up at him and nodded. This had been the most confusing day for both of them. So much had happened in so little time and now that they knew how they both felt about each other, it only made things more complicated. They both have feelings for each other but they also have feelings for others as well so how were they supposed to act around each other now?

They walked back to the hotel with Will's arm around Rachel's shoulder. They made it there in about twenty minutes since all of their destinations that they made today were in walking distance of the hotel. It was only midafternoon but it felt like much later. The day had just dragged on with them going frantically from one place to the next.

Once in the hotel they took the elevator to the room since both were tired from walking all morning. As they got to the door Will searched for the key but couldn't find his, luckily though Rachel had one in her purse. She smiled at him as she handed him the key to the room. Will opened it and they both walked inside and immediately sat down so they could rest their feet.

Will found the remote to the television and flipped it on not being able to stand the sound of silence anymore. Nothing interesting was on so he just left it on a local news station. He got up from his chair and went over to Rachel who was lying on the bed.

"Mind if I join you?" he asked. Rachel nodded and he took a seat next to her. He stretched his body out so that his head was resting against the pillows with his arms at his side, one which had accidentally brushed up against Rachel's arm causing her to glance up at him for a second and then back at the television. The silence was bothering him so he broke it.

"So Rach, excited for the summer?" he asked. She looked at him with a confused look on her face and he felt awkward asking that question. He was trying not to mention anything about being married for once to see if they could actually have a normal conversation. After much hesitation, Rachel answered him.

"I guess so. I really want to focus on my singing so that we will be unstoppable for glee this year. What about you?" she asked. Will thought for a moment. He didn't really have anything planned either.

"I don't know actually. I'll probably just do the same thing I always do. Sit at home and wish I was doing something exciting," he said sounding less than enthusiastic.

"Sounds fun," Rachel said sarcastically. "Although I can see why you never go out," Rachel added.

"Why is that?" he asked.

"Well you married me after getting drunk in one night, think of how many wives you could end up with if you went out all the time," she joked and he let out a small laugh.

There was another pause as both returned to watch the television. Will couldn't concentrate on the screen though. He was too focused on watching Rachel. She was sitting next to him just like they had been when he woke up his morning. When they were both naked. Will realized that he never even asked her about how she felt about them having sex last night. He was pretty sure that Rachel was a virgin which made him feel even worse about the whole situation. He didn't know if he should bring it up or just let her talk to him about it, but either way it was bothering him inside.

"I'm so sorry Rachel," he blurted out before he could stop himself.

Rachel looked at him confused again. "What? Why?" she asked.

"For last night and I'm not just talking about getting married, I'm talking about when we woke up this morning," he said choosing his words carefully.

"What do you mean woke up this morning?" she asked confused as ever.

_I might as well just say it, _Will thought. "Well it was pretty obvious that we had sex last night considering that we were both naked when we woke up," Will said. There was a pause as Rachel was trying to think of something to say. She didn't want to discuss that part of the night.

"Oh that," Rachel said while avoiding eye contact.

"That's all you have to say?" Will asked confused.

"To tell you the truth I didn't want to bring it up. Last night was my first time and I don't even remember it," Rachel said as tears started to spill out of her eyes. Will looked at her and placed one hand on her shoulder trying to give her comfort while his other one went to her back where he slowing started to rub circles.

"I'm sorry Rachel. This is all my fault. I have screwed up everything for you. You deserve better than what I gave you last night," Will said. Rachel looked at him and could tell that he was truly sorry.

"It's okay Will. I mean it may not have been my perfect vision of my first time but at least it was with someone as caring as you," Rachel said. Will looked at her with a small smile on his face and leant in to give her a gentle kiss on lips.

"I'm glad you feel that way Rachel. I was afraid that you would have been mad at me for thinking that I was taking advantage of you," Will said even though in the back of his head it felt like he had a little bit. Again he thought back to what Rachel's dad's had said to her about feeling uncomfortable around him. It was too late though because he was pretty sure that he had already crossed that line.

"No I'm not mad, disappointed, but not mad at you," Rachel said. Will looked confused at her statement which Rachel had noticed.

"Not like that Will. I'm sure you performed lovely," Rachel said choosing her words carefully. He looked at her with a grin on his face. "I just meant disappointed in how I can't remember," Rachel corrected herself. Will nodded at her. He understood what she meant and how she must be feeling. Not wanting to push the subject any further both returned to watch the television.

Will leaned his head back into the pillow and put his hands behind his head while Rachel got up the courage to move her head to rest on his chest. He looked down and smiled to himself as he moved his arm around her back.

In no more than five minutes both were drifting off to sleep for a midafternoon nap. Will had just closed his eyes when he heard his phone go off. He groaned as he reached for his phone out of his pocket. _Emma calling _his screen read. He burrowed his eyebrows in confusion as he answered the call.

"Emma? What's up" he said.

"Is it true Will?" he heard Emma shout on the other line.

"Is what true?" Will asked confused.

"You know. That you stayed behind in New York so you could have a romantic weekend with Rachel. How could you Will!" Emma yelled at him.

"I what?" Will said confused. "Where did you hear this from?" he asked curiously. _I bet it was Dustin. I'm going to kill him when we get home, _Will though. By now Rachel was sitting up and looking at him curiously.

"You're not denying it? It really is true then?" Emma asked with hurt filled in her voice.

"No Emma it's not. I only stayed behind because I couldn't leave Rachel by herself in New York City. Why would you think that I would have an affair?" Will asked. _What did I get myself into?_ Will thought.

"I don't know. I'm sorry for accusing you Will. It's just that I heard Mercedes talking about it when they got off the airplane and I jumped to conclusion," Emma said.

"It's okay. Look I have to go but I'll see you on Monday okay?" Will said trying to end the conversation before he got himself into an even bigger mess.

"Alright. I hope Rachel is okay and not being too much of a hassle for you," Emma replied.

"It's going okay. Talk to you later Emma," Will said as he hung up his phone. He looked over to Rachel who still had a confused look on her face.

"What was that about?" she asked.

"Well apparently Emma overheard Mercedes saying that I stayed back in New York with you to have a romantic weekend," Will said.

"That is partially true," Rachel said while letting out a small laugh.

"It is but I can't tell Emma that. She would be heartbroken and we can't risk her telling anyone else," Will said.

"Good point. Well I'm going to try and take a nap again," Rachel said.

"Okay. I think I might also," Will said as he got comfortable again. As he finally got settled he found that he could not close his eyes. He wasn't tired anymore so instead he watched Rachel peacefully fall asleep on his chest again. As he looked at her, a smile grew on his face and he thought about how beautiful she looked when she was peacefully sleeping. He still felt incredibly guilty about everything but he thought that he probably always would and in the end he came to accept that if that was what brought them together then it would just be okay.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hi everyone! Here is chapter 8. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. Please leave a review if you want to and let me know what you thought of this chapter. **

**A/N Again: So I just realized that I made a big mistake with this chapter, so after some editing I fixed it. I'm sorry about the confusion. College messes with your brain! Anyways, I hope you all like the new chapter.**

Rachel slowly opened her eyes to the dimly lit hotel room. She wanted to continue sleeping but the sound of a shower going off in the distance woke her up. She got up and stretched her arms while she then rubbed her eyes. The clock on the table read 4:00. She had gotten about two hours of sleep but that was all she needed to feel at least slightly refreshed.

She heard the shower but thought nothing of it till she heard a scream. Rachel got out of bed and raced towards the bathroom door.

"Will? Are you okay? What's wrong?" she asked. Will opened the door and let her in. He was in his jeans with no shirt on.

"I uh found something else that we did last night," he said.

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked slightly groaning. _How many more things could we have done? _she thought. Will turned around and showed her his back. Rachel let out a gasp and then a laugh.

"Rachel, this isn't funny," Will said in a serious tone. He really was mad about the who situation.

"Your right. I'm sorry for laughing but I can't believe that you got a tattoo!" Rachel said.

"I can't believe it either! I did a double take in the mirror," he said. "You better check to see if you have one," he added. Rachel's face changed from laughter to seriousness as she didn't even stop to think that she could have one as well.

"I will when I take my shower," she said. "I can't believe that you got a tattoo of my initials and a little gold star Will," she added. Will looked horrified. _How could I have done that last night? _Will thought. _I mean I love her but I didn't think I would end up getting a tattoo for her, _he thought.

"It will be okay Will," Rachel said trying to comfort him.

"Okay? How do I explain this one?" he said almost shouting.

"Easy, you just tell people that they are your mom's initials," she said. Will thought for a moment.

"That could work I guess. Hey if we end up staying married then it won't really matter," he said. Rachel smiled at him.

"True. Now go take your shower so I can take mine," Rachel said. Will stood there looking at her.

"I can't anymore Rach, the tattoo remember? I don't think that they can get wet," he said to her.

"Oh right. Well can you leave then while I take mine?" she asked.

"Sure. I'll just be getting dressed. Let me know if you have a tattoo," he laughed as he left the bathroom.

Rachel just grinned at him as she went and shut the door. _A tattoo? How funny, _Rachel thought. _I wonder if there is anything else that we did last night that we haven't noticed yet, _she continued to think to herself.

As she took off her clothes to get ready into the warm shower, she scanned her body searching for any sign of ink. She couldn't find one and laughed to herself. _Only Will would do something like that, _she thought. She stepped into the warm shower and let the water droplets relax her skin. After about twenty minutes, she got out, wrapped herself in a towel, dried off and got dressed.

"Hey Will," Rachel called.

"Yeah?" he said.

"It seems to me that you are the stupid one in this marriage," Rachel said while laughing.

"Wait you don't have one?" he asked slightly angry.

"No, I just checked before my shower and I'm ink free," Rachel said as she smiled at him. Will's face turned to a frown.

"At least if you had one, I wouldn't feel so bad but since you don't I guess I am the bigger idiot," Will said as he sighed.

"It's okay Will. It's just a tattoo. You are lucky you can cover it up," Rachel said.

"Yeah, that's true. It won't be noticeable at school which I'm grateful for. I couldn't imagine explaining that to Principal Figgins and the rest of the glee club," he said. Rachel just smiled at him which he noticed.

"You are enjoying this too much you know?" he said while he grinned at her. "Are you sure you don't have one? Maybe I should check," he said while giving her a seductive look. The mood had noticeably changed which Rachel had noticed.

"Really? You don't trust my inspection skills?" she said while raising an eyebrow up at him and playing along.

"No I don't," he replied with a smirk on his lips.

"Well why don't you come over here and fix that then?" Rachel said. She didn't know where this side of her was coming from but she did know that Will was enjoying it and she was as well. He stood up from the bed and inched closer to her.

_She looks so beautiful. I still can't believe I got a tattoo of her initials though. I mean get a grip Will, _he said while scolding himself mentally.

He couldn't help himself though and leant into kiss her full inviting lips. It was slow and sweet but turned deep with passion as Rachel wrapped her hand in his hair pulling him closer to her making it deeper. He moaned in pleasure and a smile crept on her face.

Will pulled away though remembering that he had a surprise for her. While she was napping, he left the room to make a call to a fancy restaurant. He thought it was the least he could do for everything that had already happened.

"Rachel," he said while gasping for air while she planted kisses on the base of his neck.

"Yes?" she mumbled barely breaking contact.

"I have a surprise for you," he said. She pulled away and looked into his eyes waiting for him to say more.

"I have made dinner reservations for us tonight in about an hour," he said while smiling at her. She smiled and leant in to give him a hug while he placed a quick kiss on her forehead.

"You didn't have to do that," she said.

"I know, but I wanted to so we need to change," he said. She nodded at him and went over to her suitcase and pulled out a short baby blue dress. She went to the bathroom and put it on while she then put her hair up in a bun and applied light make-up.

When she stepped back out, Will could do nothing but stare. "You look amazing," he said while grinning at her.

"Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself," she said to him. Will had decided on black dress slacks, a white button up undershirt and a black jacket and tie while his hair looked perfect as well. Not to curly and not to flat. He stuck out his arm which Rachel gratefully looped hers through. They smiled at each other as they strolled out of the room.

As they walked down to the lobby and outside, they caught a cab and Will told the driver where to go. In no more than twenty minutes they were at the restaurant. Will got out first and then proceeded over to open the door for Rachel.

She smiled at him and took his hand. They walked to the door and were greeted by the hostess.

"Welcome," she said as she opened the door.

"Thanks you," Will said while Rachel nodded at her.

Will gave the front desk his name and the waiter led them to a table located in the back.

As they sat down, the waiter handed them both menus and said he would return in a couple of minutes to take their order.

Will looked up to Rachel to find that she was studying her menu.

"Find anything?" he asked.

"Yes. What about you?" she asked. He nodded at her. The two made small talk as they waited for the waiter to return. After they ordered, Rachel excused herself and headed to the restroom.

As she walked in no one was in there. She went into one of the stalls but no more than five minutes later she heard the door open. She thought nothing of it so she finished her business and went to go wash her hands. As Rachel was washing her hands, she got distracted and was completely unaware of the person walking out of the stall.

"Rachel?" she heard a familiar voice call her name. She immediately spun around and found none other than Shelby standing there.

"What are you doing here?" Shelby asked. "I thought the National Show Choir competition was yesterday?" she added.

Rachel stammered trying to find the right words.

"It was but uh I am um here with someone," she finally said.

"Really? Who? Are you on a date?" Shelby asked.

"It's something like that. I really should get going back to my table," Rachel said.

"No. If you don't mind, I would like to meet your date," she said as she studied Rachel's face and noticing her worried look.

_Great. It's all over for Will and I now_, Rachel thought while trying to think of anything to get her to go back to her own table. It was too late though as Shelby was already walking out the door. It wasn't long before Shelby spotted Will at a table and put two and two together.

She looked at Rachel with a look of disappointment on her face. Shelby was trying to find the right words but nothing was coming out.

"How could you?" she finally asked.

"It's not what you think," Rachel tried to reason.

"Excuse me but I would like to know what is going on here," Shelby said as she made her way over their table. Will looked up shocked.

"Shelby," he almost shouted as he choked a bit on his water he was sipping.

"Will," she said rather bitterly back to him.

"What are you doing here?" Will asked.

"I could ask you the same thing. I ran into Rachel in the bathroom." "She said she was on a date with someone and I was curious to see who. I would have never thought that it would be you sitting here with her," she said.

"We aren't dating. We are just grabbing a bite to eat because Rachel was sick and couldn't go home this morning," Will said. _What a lame excuse, she is going to find out and I am going to lose Rachel forever, _Will thought.

"So you take her to a fancy New York restaurant instead of take out? This sounds like a date to me," Shelby said.

"Do you realize how much trouble you both could be in?" she added almost yelling. People from other tables and booths were getting curious and started looking over at the commotion.

"Can we talk about this outside?" Rachel pleaded.

"No we are going to talk here and now, and Rachel how could you be so stupid? Falling for your teacher?" Shelby yelled.

She looked at Rachel then at Will. Both looked horrified with wide eyes.

"You two are unbelievable," she yelled at both of them. By now everyone in the whole restaurant was looking over at their table, listening to their conversation.

"Shelby if you would let me explain," Will started to say but was cut off.

"No Will. How could you do that? I thought you were an honest man, not one who would take advantage of students," she yelled.

"Shelby please, if you would just let me explain," Will said while getting up out of his chair. Shelby thought for a moment and looked over to Rachel who desperately wanted to finish this conversation outside.

"Fine. You have five minutes," she said.

"Thank you," Will said as he led both of them outside escaping the stares of the people inside. Once outside Will began to explain.

"I know what you are thinking," he started to say. "You don't like the idea of Rachel and I together and I understand because I am her teacher but you should know that we aren't even dating," Will said with hope that she would belive it. There was no way that he would tell Shelby about getting married.

"So? Just because you say you aren't doesn't mean that it isn't true, Will. Do you realize that you could get fired and sent to jail for this?" she asked not believing what he said.

"I'm aware but I care about Rachel and as her teacher I am here for her as only a teacher would be to their students," Will said. Rachel looked up at him with a smile on her face._ At least he really does care about me,_ Rachel thought. She went down and grabbed his hand and tightly squeezed it. He smiled down at her and in that moment it was decided that they would stay married at least for the time being. They didn't need to announce it, they just knew and did eveything they could to not spill their guts and confess everything to Shelby.

Shelby was at a loss for words.

"I just can't believe you two. I know you are lying and I don't care if you two are in love, what you are doing is wrong, illegal and just plain stupid and I do not support it," Shelby said.

"Do your dad's even know Rachel?" she added.

Rachel hesitated for a moment. "No but we are going to tell them when we get back and hopefully they will be more understanding because they actually love me unlike you," Rachel said making a spur of the moment decision.

Shelby shook her head in disgust. "I can't take any more of this. You two go ruin your lives back in Lima. Hopefully the next time I hear about you two is when you Will get thrown in jail for when people find out of you taking advantage of Rachel," Shelby said while meaning every word of it.

She took one last look at the both of them and stormed back into the restaurant leaving Rachel to hide in Will's arms while she cried her eyes out.

**A/N: I know a lot of you want a just married night but I couldn't fit it into this chapter. Keep your eyes open though in the next chapter or so for one because I may be writing one. **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: So I would just like to apologize again for my mistake on the last chapter, but it is all fixed so if you haven't read the new version please do because it will make much more sense. Anyways, here is chapter 9! Please read and review!**

Will held Rachel close to his chest, not wanting to let go of her but she finally pulled away and looked deep into his eyes.

"Thank you," was all she said.

"For what?" Will asked.

"For being here for me and for planning this even though I ruined it," Rachel replied.

"You didn't ruin this Rach, Shelby did. It's not your fault," Will said as he moved a strand of hair out of her face.

"I know but it still feels like it is," she said. There were a couple minutes of silence as the two tried to figure out what to do.

"Should we go back inside?" Will asked. Rachel looked up at him slightly surprised.

"I don't know. Why do you want to go back in knowing that Shelby is in there?" Rachel asked.

"So we can show her that nothing gets to us. We have to let her know that she didn't win this battle just because she doesn't support us," Will explained. Rachel thought for a moment before deciding.

"Alright, but if she comes over to us again I'm leaving," Rachel stated. Will nodded and they walked back inside back to their table.

Once they got there Will pulled out Rachel's chair like a gentleman and then took his own seat at the other end of the table. A couple of minutes later, the waiter returned.

"I assume that will be the last of that little outburst?" he asked.

"Yes. We are very sorry about that," Will said. The waiter nodded and proceeded to take their orders. He smiled and headed off to the kitchen with their orders.

"Rach, did you really mean what you said about telling your dad's about us when we get back?" Will asked nervously not sure how she would react to the question.

"I want to but I understand if you don't want to yet," she said. Will paused for a minute before he answered.

"I do want your dad's to know, it's just that it may be too soon. I mean are we positive that we are going to go through with this?" Will asked.

"I'm positive. You want to know when I realized that?" she asked Will. He shook his head no waiting for her to continue.

"When you said that you cared for me, just now outside. I knew you really meant it right when you said it, even if Shelby didn't. It was sincere and it made me realize that I could be happy with you the rest of my life. I also understand if you are confused about things with Emma but when you realize that she won't make you happy, I will be here," Rachel said looking at him. She reached over and grabbed his hand and gave it a light squeeze. He had never seen Rachel act so mature. It made him forget that she was still in high school and his student.

He smiled back at her and before he could answer, their food came. They began to eat and made small talk throughout the meal. When they were almost done, they spotted Shelby leaving. It turns out that Shelby was on a date as well. Before she left, she shot them a glare and shook her head in disbelief.

Rachel watched her leave with hurt in her eyes. She didn't wave, she didn't smile, she just stared at her hoping that she would pick up how upset and hurt she really was about the whole situation. Will on the other hand, shot her a glare while he reached out to grab Rachel's hand to try and comfort her.

He knew how hurt and upset she must be at her own mother not even supporting them so he did the best thing he could think of.

"You don't need her Rach. You have plenty of people who care about you and support you, especially me," he said. "I love you," he added.

Rachel looked at him with a smile on her face. "Do you want to know when I fell in love with you?" he asked. She shook her head no just like the way he had when she asked that question. "When we were having coffee together this morning. I noticed you giving me glances and it sent chills down my spine. I tried to look away as to not make it obvious that I was staring but I couldn't do it," he said.

"After we had coffee, everything had felt so clear to me and I felt happy," he added. "I was happy to be with you." Rachel smiled at him. She studied his face and he truly meant every word he was saying.

"So, you want to get out of here?" she asked. He nodded and asked for their waiter. The waiter came and dropped the bill off. They both got up and Will paid for the meal. They stepped outside into the cool air. It wasn't too hot but not too cold either. It was just the right temperature to take an evening stroll through the park.

"Hey Rach?" Will said. She looked up at him.

"Want to walk around Central Park?" he asked. "We didn't get to do that earlier," he added.

"I would love too," she replied.

He took Rachel's hand in his and they strolled down the street in the direction of Central Park. The walk was silent but not awkward as both took in their surroundings of the park.

"I love it here," Rachel finally said as they were coming around a corner in the park.

"Why is that?" Will asked.

"There's just something about it. The energy, the people, Broadway. I could really see myself being happy here," Rachel said.

"I know you would be happy here," Will said reassuring her.

"You would be happy here too, Will," Rachel said. "You could have a great career on Broadway."

He smiled at her. "You think so?" he asked.

"I do. You should have least given April's show a chance," Rachel said.

"To tell you the truth I really wanted to go, but I couldn't just leave you guys. I care about all of you too much to let you guys go," he said.

"We would have understood," Rachel replied. She paused for a moment before thinking about how she was going to word her next sentence.

"It's never too late you know. In a year I will be coming back here and well you could come too. Most of us will be graduated from the glee club anyway so it's not like you will have that to coach. This could be our chance to really live out our dreams Will," Rachel said to him.

Will thought for a moment. He really wanted to come to New York but he couldn't just pick up and leave everything in Lima, could he? New York in a year would be a perfect start for him and Rachel though. They could be married and actually let people know. It wouldn't have to be a secret here but he still had doubts.

"I would love to move here with you Rach, but everything is happening so fast. I mean in this past weekend we have gotten drunkenly married plus many other things and now you want us to move here after you graduate?" Will said.

"It was just an idea. We don't have to decide anything yet," Rachel reassured him. They stopped walking as they came to a bridge. Will put his elbows up on the ledge and looked over at the water down below while trying to process everything.

"Are you okay Will? You aren't saying anything," Rachel asked.

"I'm fine Rach. I just need time to sort things out, but when I know, you will be the first person I tell," he said while smiled at her. She gave him a light kiss on the lips.

"I understand," she said.

After hanging out at the bridge for a while, they walked around the park some more. They were getting tired so Will pulled a cab over and told it to take them back to the hotel.

The cab ride was peaceful with Will thinking about Rachel's offer to him. _Could I really just pack all my stuff up and move? What if I don't even make it on Broadway? I would be right back where I was if I were in Lima, _he thought to himself as a million other questions flooded his head.

_What about Emma? Could I just leave her behind and live happily with Rachel? She would be heart broken. I couldn't do that too her, but then I would be hurting Rachel. I'm so confused, _Will thought.

He knew that he loved Rachel but he also knew that he had feelings for Emma. He didn't understand how Rachel could be so sure about her feelings towards him. How she could just make a decision like that without thinking of the future and of Finn. She was so positive about wanting to spend the rest of her life with him. He was pretty positive that he could spend the rest of his life with her also but he still had doubts.

The cab came to a screeching halt which pulled Will out of his thoughts.

"That would be forty dollars," the man said.

"What?" Will asked confused as he was still thinking about Rachel.

"Forty dollars, pay up," the man said again. Will nodded at him and pulled out his wallet. He paid the guy and they both got out of the cab. They walked back to the room in no more than ten minutes.

Will opened the door with the key and he and Rachel both dropped down onto the bed. He heard her sigh which made him concerned.

"Are you okay Rach?" he asked.

"Yes. I have just been thinking." Will looked at her with pleading eyes wanting her to continue.

"It hurts bad enough that Shelby didn't support us but I'm starting to wonder if you even do," she said quietly.

Will's mouth dropped open. He didn't want her to think that just because he wasn't sure about their plans of the future. He took her hand in his and began to draw small circles on her palm.

"Rach, just because I'm not sure about the future doesn't mean that I don't love you. It's just that everything is happening so fast and I don't know what to think of it. You are acting so mature in this when I feel like it should be the other way around," Will said to her. "I feel lost and confused about everything and I'm supposed to be the adult," he added.

"It's okay not to know what is going to happen Will," Rachel said to him. "It's okay to be confused," she added. There she was being more mature than him again.

"How are you so mature about this?" he asked.

"I don't know. I guess I am growing up. I love you though Will and I know you love me even if you are confused about it," Rachel said as she leant into give him a kiss.

The kiss was slow but soon turned rough and heated making all the worries and doubts leave Will's head. Will had leaned back on the bed and pulled Rachel on top of him barely breaking contact. Will then moved his lips from hers and started to kiss her neck. Rachel moaned in pleasure and didn't even notice when Will had flipped them over so that he could be on top so he could have more access.

Will had moved them up the bed more so that they had more room and weren't falling off of the edge. He then returned back to Rachel's neck and began the process of sucking, licking and biting making sure that he left his mark on her. Rachel was moaning in pleasure and was surprised at how good it felt. She noticed that Will was enjoying this as well as she could feel his length growing and pressing into her.

Rachel decided to give some attention to him so she reached her hand down to the waist band of his jeans and gently moved her hand over his length which caused him to grunt at the contact.

Will couldn't take it anymore so he moved his hand to the hem of her dress. He looked up at her and she nodded at him that it was okay. He quickly removed her dress leaving her in a black bra and panties. He stared at her like she was the most beautiful thing in the world.

"God Rach, you are so sexy," he grunted before he slammed his lips back to hers. With that statement, Rachel took her hands and lifted his shirt off of his head and throwing it to the floor. His sculpted body was before her and she marveled at it.

"You don't look so bad yourself," she said with a smirk on her face. Will smiled at her and proceeded back to kiss every inch of free skin he could find. They were both moaning in pleasure at the contact and friction between them. Both were hot and starting to sweat.

Will couldn't take more of this. He needed to be inside of Rachel. He pulled away from her causing her to whimper at the sudden loss of contact.

"Will? What are you doing?" she asked.

"Hang on, I'll be back in a second," he said as he quickly got up off the bed and ran over to his suitcase on the ground. He zipped it open and pulled out a box that had been in his night care bag. He opened it and pulled out a condom.

Rachel looked at him with eagerness and nervousness. He made his way back to the bed and started to kiss her again although he could tell that she was acting nervous now.

"Are you sure Rachel?" he asked. "We don't have to continue this if you don't want to," Will said to her. He really hoped that she would want to continue though because he didn't think he could stop.

"I want to," Rachel said with a pause. "It's just that I don't want to disappoint you because I'm not as experienced as you," she said while looking away.

"It's okay Rach. We love each other. Like you said, it is okay not to know what is going to happen. I promise I will be as gentle as I can be and I won't do anything till you say it is okay," Will said truly meaning every word of it.

Rachel smiled at him and lent up to kiss him. "I'm ready, Will. Make love to me?" she asked.

He smiled at her and lent down and gave her a slow but passionate kiss as he moved his hand to unhook her bra. Once he unhooked it, he tossed it onto the floor while he then stared at this beautiful creature in front of him.

"You are amazing Rach," he said while kissing her neck again. "I love you and care about you so much," he added.

"I love you too," Rachel said while she went to go unbuckle his belt. She fumbled a bit trying to unhook it but finally got it off with Will helping her. She then proceeded to unbutton his jeans while he kicked them off to the floor. He was left only in his boxers and she was left in her panties.

Will gave her one more look to make sure that this was what she wanted before he slipped her panties off. She nodded at him and he quickly took them off while she reached and pulled his boxers off.

He was already hard and she was already wet. Not being able to last any longer, Will slid two of his fingers into her. Rachel let out a moan of pleasure as Will began to stroke her. He picked up his movements and before long Rachel yelled out screaming his name.

"Will. That feels so good," Rachel said while coming back from her orgasm.

"I need all of you," she panted out. He nodded at her and he ripped the condom package open and slid it on.

He positioned himself at her entrance.

"Rachel, I want you to tell me when you are comfortable so I don't hurt you as much okay?" he said. She nodded her head.

He slowly pushed in and he heard her gasp. Her finger nails where digging into his back and she was trying to fight back the tears.

Once he was all the way in, he waited for her to say that he could continue. She nodded at him once she was confortable.

Will slowly pulled out and back in a couple of times so Rachel could get the feel of it. She let out short gasps but they soon turned to moans of pleasure. Soon she was meeting Will with her hips feeling even more pleasure. He started to quicken his pace which caused both of them to moan in pleasure.

"You feel so good Rach," he grunted.

"Faster Will, please," she said. He nodded and sped up his movements. Rachel let out a scream as she felt her orgasm hit her again. She dug her nails farther into his back. Soon after she heard Will groan as he came down from his orgasm.

They were both panting and dripping with sweat. Will rolled off of top of her and quickly got up to throw away the condom.

He returned to bed with a smile on his face. He leaned over to Rachel who was still trying to catch her breath and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips.

"That was amazing," Rachel said to him. "I'm glad that you were my first time," she added.

"I agree," was all Will could say. "I'm happy to know that I didn't disappoint you. I'm honored to be your first," he said. She leaned her head onto his chest.

"I love you Will," Rachel said.

"I love you too, Rachel."

They both lay in silence as they let their minds process what had happened. All the worry Will had about them was gone. He held Rachel close to him as they both drifted off into a deep sleep.

**A/N: I hope this smut was good enough. I'm not that great at writing it so hopefully people are pleased. Please tell me what you thought of it so I could write it better for later chapters. Thanks!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait but chapter ten is here! Please read and review!**

Rachel awoke the next morning to the sound of Will snoring but she didn't care. She loved him and after last night she knew that he loved her. She was being held tightly in his arms with her head resting on his chest. She moved her head to get more comfortable but that only caused Will to slowly open his eyes. He smiled down at her.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you," Rachel said with a shy smile.

"Morning beautiful," Will said ignoring her apology and giving her a sweet kiss on her forehead.

"How are we this morning?" Will asked sleepily.

"Absolutely perfect. Last night was a dream come true, Will. It was amazing," Rachel said causing him to blush. "I love you," Rachel added.

"I love you too," Will said. "And it was everything I could have asked for," he added.

She smiled at him and leant into to give him a small kiss on the lips. It soon deepened though with Rachel tangling her hand in his curls, bringing him closer to her. He let out a moan which caused a smile to spread on her face. The broke apart both gasping for air.

"So, what are we doing today?" Rachel asked.

"Well we need to get packed and head back to Lima. Tomorrow is Monday already and we told you dads and the club that we would be back by then," Will said.

"Do we have to go back?" Rachel said with a frown knowing that the answer was going to be a yes.

"I know, I don't want to go back either but we have to, Rach. We have a life there and people are expecting us back like nothing ever happened between us," Will said. Rachel hadn't thought about that. They would have to go back into hiding for at least another year till Rachel graduated.

"It's going to be difficult, trying to hide our relationship," Rachel said with a sigh.

"Hey, I don't want any negativity. We can do this, I know we can," Will said tilting her chin so he could look into her eyes.

"I love you and nobody back home is going to pull us apart," he added. Rachel smiled at him.

"Do you really mean that?" she asked.

"Of course," Will said. "With all my heart."

"Well that's good then because I think I would die without you," Rachel said over dramatically.

"Don't worry, we will just have to put our acting skills to the test and remain teacher and student to the rest of the world for only a year," Will said.

"Right. We can do this," Rachel said with excitement and enthusiasm.

"Well we should probably get ready and start packing," Will said with a sigh.

"Alright, if we have to," Rachel said while getting out of the bed.

Both looked for their clothes that had been thrown in various places in the room last night and got dressed. Rachel then took a shower while Will packed the suitcases and tidied the room a bit.

Once Rachel was done with her shower she quickly did her morning routine of getting ready. When she was done, she had found that Will had all of the suitcases packed and was ready to go.

"Ready Rach?" he asked.

"I guess so," Rachel said. She walked over to him and gave him a hug. When she pulled apart they linked their hands together and left the room. They both did a double take to make sure that they hadn't left anything behind and then headed to the lobby.

"You know, we never found out where we got married," Rachel said.

"That's true," Will replied. "Do you want to go look before we leave?" he asked.

Rachel thought for a moment debating on whether that was a good idea or not. "I don't know. Do you?" she finally asked.

"I'm not sure. It's going to be hard to find the wedding chapel. It's up to you though," Will said.

"No we don't have to go. It's not important," Rachel said.

"Really? Why is that?" Will asked curiously.

"Well why does it matter where we got married? As long as we know that we did, it doesn't seem really necessary to know where," Rachel said.

"Alright, if that is what you want," Will said. Rachel nodded at him in reassurance. "Well let's go to the airport then," Will said.

Once outside, Will called a cab and directed it to take them to the airport. They arrived shortly and entered going straight to buy tickets.

"Hello, we need tickets to Lima, Ohio. The earliest time please," Will said to the lady checking the flight times.

"There is one that leaves in two hours," she said.

"That's perfect. We'll take it," Will said while handing her the money for their ticket's.

After they got their tickets they went and checked their luggage in and went to their flight loading area. They still had quite a lot of time so Will suggested that they go and get something to eat for breakfast.

"How do you think your dad's are?" Will asked while sipping his coffee.

"What? Oh I'm sure they are doing fine. Why do you ask?" Rachel said.

"Well it's just that they seemed pretty upset when you talked to them yesterday," Will replied.

"Oh that. That was just because I didn't call them remember?" Rachel said.

"Right," Will said. He paused a moment before continuing. "You know I have been thinking about what you said about telling them and I think that maybe we should," Will said.

Rachel look at him surprised.

"Really?" she asked. "Why?"

"Well I just don't want you to have to lie to your dad's for an entire year about our relationship. I want them to know how much I care and love you," Will said. "How do you think they will react?" he added.

"I'm sure they will be furious, but in time will learn to accept the fact that I'm growing up and can make my own decisions," Rachel said. "But maybe we should tell them that we are seeing each other and leave out getting married," Rachel added.

"Why?" Will asked.

"Well it's a possibility that they might attack you and get you thrown in jail," Rachel said rather quietly.

"What?" Will said in disbelief.

"It's just that they sometimes are not understanding parents and if we tell them in the wrong setting, the outcome will not be good," Rachel said. "I'm leaving it up to you though on whether or not to tell them," she added.

"I guess I need to think it out more," Will said. Just then their flight was called so they grabbed their luggage and headed to the gate. They took their seats on the plane with Rachel at the window and Will in the middle.

The flight was mostly silent with small talk here and there. It had been smooth and calm which was the complete opposite of what was going on in Will's head. He kept debating on whether or not to tell Rachel's dads about them. He wanted them to know of his actions but he didn't want them to take it the wrong way.

In his head he kept thinking of different scenarios on how Rachel's dads would react. Some of them terrified him such as them punching him in the face or contacting the school board while others were nice and supportive that their daughter had found someone that she loved and someone who loved her back.

Rachel tapped his shoulder gently enough to shake him from his thoughts. He looked at her embarrassingly because of his lack of paying attention.

The plane came to a stop and Will had reached above them to grab their luggage.

"Thank you for riding today's airline. We hope you have a great day!" the flight attendant said to them as they left.

"Welcome back," Will said with a slight sigh. He all of a sudden felt nervous. Rachel had noticed and took his hand.

"It's going to be okay, Will. I will be beside you the entire time," she said. He nodded at her as they went to get their luggage from the baggage claim.

"I'm going to call my dad's to let them know we are back and that you are giving me a ride home," Rachel said.

"Alright. I will just be sitting over here," Will said while taking a seat on the bench. Once he sat down his mind went back to Rachel's dads. _Okay so this is what I'm going to do, _Will thought. _When we get there I'm going to slowly ease my way in. Say how great Rachel is and how she wasn't a problem then carefully mention our relationship, _Will continued to think. _Who am I kidding? That is the worst plan ever. Her dads are going to hate me, _he scolded himself mentally.

Before he could think of another strategy, Rachel came back with a smile on her face.

"So my dad's want you to stay for dinner," she said excitedly.

"Really? That's great. I'm assuming you didn't tell them though?" he said.

"No. I thought we would wait till we actually got there," she replied.

"Alright then. Let's go," Will said reminding himself not to grab her hand since they were back home.

They went to the parking garage and found Will's car. He had left it there a couple of days ago so that when they got back, he would have a way home. They got in and in no time where on their way to Rachel's house.

"Are you okay?" Rachel asked noticing that Will was nervously tapping his fingers on the steering wheel.

"Of course I am," he said in a high pitched voice trying to pull off a lie.

"Come on, Will. You can tell me," Rachel said while she moved her hand to his shoulder to start rubbing small circles.

"It's just that I don't want your dads to hate me and think that I am some pedophile," Will said.

"I will make sure that they don't hurt you because I will be next to you the entire time just like I said I would be earlier," Rachel said.

"Thank you, Rachel," he said. "I love you," Will added.

"I love you too. Now we are almost to my house so just stay calm and relaxed and tell them when you think is right, okay?" Rachel said. Will nodded while he turned onto Rachel's street and up her driveway.

He parked and gave her a look. Rachel nodded a look of reassurance while she leant into give him a sweet kiss on his forehead while stroking his face with her hand.

"Let's go," Will said. They got out of the care and Will pulled Rachel's suit case out of his trunk.

They slowly walked to the door and rang it. In a couple of seconds, the door swung open and Will and Rachel were greeted by her dad's.

"Oh Rachel! We missed you!" her dad Leroy said while giving her a big hug.

"How are you sweetie? Do you still feel sick?" her other dad Hiram asked.

"I'm fine dad. How are you two?" she asked.

"We are doing good. Other than the fact that you forgot to call us yesterday to mention that you weren't coming back with the rest of the club," Hiram said in an angry but playful tone.

"I'm sorry. We were really busy with nationals so I forgot," Rachel said while giving him a hug.

"Mr. Schuester, thank you so much for staying with Rachel. We were unsure of her staying with you but since she looks happy, we can assume everything went okay?" Leroy asked.

"Yes everything went fine," Will said while he felt a stab of guilt in his stomach. _It's okay, just wait a little longer to tell them, _he thought. "Please call me Will," Will said.

"Alright. Won't you please join us in the kitchen, Will?" Hiram asked him.

"Of course," Will said while taking off his coat and putting on the rack behind him. Will studied the room as he did so because he had never been inside of Rachel's house before. He noticed that there were many pictures of her and of her trophies from various singing competitions.

"Can I get you something to drink?" Leroy offered when Will walked into the kitchen.

"Oh um water would be fine, thanks," Will said as he took a seat at the barstools next to Rachel who was sipping on water as well.

"So how did the competition go?" Hiram asked them.

"It was terrible," Rachel replied. "We ended up getting twelfth place just because Finn kissed me in front of everyone," Rachel said with a frown on her face.

"Twelfth isn't that bad out of the entire nation though honey," Leroy said while patting her hand.

"We wished we could have seen it but you know how work is," Hiram added.

"It's alright. I understand," Rachel said.

"The kids did great," Will said jumping into the conversation. "I was so proud of all of them, especially Rachel," he added.

"Oh really? Why is that?" Hiram asked suspiciously.

"Well she and Finn wrote an original song. It was wonderful," he said while smiling over at Rachel.

"Oh Finn. He is a very nice young man. Are you going to get back together with him Rachel?" Hiram asked causing Will to cough and choke on his water. He almost spit it out when he heard her dad ask that but held it in.

"No dad. Finn and I just aren't right for each other anymore," Rachel said.

"Oh well maybe you will change your mind," Hiram pushed. Rachel rolled her eyes. Will couldn't help but feel a little bit jealous of how her dads approved of Finn. There was no way they would accept him into the Berry family.

"Well it looks like dinner is just about ready," Leroy said while motioning for them to sit at the table.

Will took a seat across from Rachel as her dad's took one on opposite ends of the table.

Throughout dinner, Will picked at his food. The guilt was taking over him. He completely zoned out in till Hiram had tried to get his attention. Will looked up confused and noticed that Rachel was looking at him worriedly.

"I was just telling Rachel how grateful we are that you were with her. A young girl in a huge city by herself can be very scary. You are a good man Will," Hiram said with Leroy nodding in approval.

"Thank you. It was no trouble," Will said. Her dad's both smiled at him and went back to eating. They were soon done and were then clearing the table. Will helped Rachel clear the plates and she gave him a smile and a slight nod.

Will took that as his cue.

"I have something to tell you both," Will said shakily. The nerves were too much to handle.

"Yes? What is it?" Hiram asked.

Will took a deep breath. _This was it,_ he thought.

"While we were in New York these past couple of days, Rachel and I did something's that should not have happened," Will said choosing his words carefully.

"I'm not following. What kind of things?" Hiram asked with Leroy looking concerned.

"It was Friday night after we had just found out we had gotten twelfth place, and I was in the lobby having some drinks while sulking and Rachel came down also feeling depressed so we went out," Will said. Hiram folded his arms across his chest while a frown appeared on his face. Leroy just looked concerned eager for Will to continue.

"When we woke up the next morning, we were together in the same bed unable to remember hardly anything about the night," Will said quietly. He didn't mention getting married seeing as what he had just said was enough to push both the Berry men over the edge. At that point Hiram had had enough information to put two and two together and was walking towards Will with sheer hate in his eyes.

"How dare you take advantage of my daughter!" Hiram yelled.

"We trusted that you would be a responsible adult and look after Rachel, not go out around town and sleep with her," he added. "You're a pedophile and I should have you fired for what you did," he said.

"Please, sir, I feel incredibly guilty and awful about everything, but I thought that you two should know," Will said with sadness in his eyes. "I would never take advantage of Rachel. I care about her so much," Will added.

"Oh please, you feel guilty and awful? What about us or Rachel for that matter," Leroy said.

"Dad, daddy, it's not what you think," Rachel said while walking over to Will to grab his hand.

"We love each other," Rachel said causing both men to give out a laugh of disbelief.

"Love each other? You don't know what love means, you are just a kid," Hiram said stepping closer to Will with his fist in a ball.

"I think it's time for you to go before I do something I might regret," he said directly at Will.

"No please, just let me explain," Will said but it was already too late. Before he knew it he was on the floor with Hiram Berry on top of him punching him in the face.

"Dad please stop!" Rachel said while crying trying to get him off of Will.

"Daddy do something," Rachel yelled at Leroy. He quickly went over to try and help her. They finally got Hiram off of Will leaving Will to lie on the floor with blood dripping out of his nose.

"Get out of my house!" Hiram shouted while being held back by his husband.

Rachel helped Will up and let him lean on her side for balance.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," Will kept saying as Rachel led him to the front door. She helped him put on his coat and then put hers on as well.

"What are you doing?" Will asked.

"I'm going with you," Rachel said.

"What? No. You need to stay here and calm your dads down," Will said.

"No. I don't want to stay here with them. I love you Will and I am staying by your side," Rachel said.

"Thank you," was all Will could say before Leroy stormed into the room.

"Where do you think you are going Rachel?" he asked.

"With Will. I can't stay here. I love him," Rachel said.

"You are not going with him. We will not allow it," Leroy said while raising his voice.

"I'm an adult. I can make my own decisions. I would rather be with someone who loves me rather than those who don't," Rachel said raising her own voice.

"We do love you that is why I am telling you that you cannot go," Leroy shouted.

"No you don't. If you loved me you would be happy that I have found someone who loves me and who I love back," Rachel said. "You want to know something else?" Rachel said with anger.

"We got married, while we were drunk! How do you like that?" Rachel shouted at her dad leaving Will with a look of shock on his face.

"You got married?" Leroy said not believing a word of it.

"Yes, we love each other and that is what people do when they are in love," Rachel said. There was silence as Leroy was too shocked to say anything. Not being able to stand the silence, Rachel finally spoke.

"Come on Will. We are leaving," Rachel said while taking his hand. They headed out the door with Leroy yelling after them finding his voice again.

"Rachel Barbra Berry if you leave, don't expect to come back. We will get the school board in on this!" he threatened.

They ignored him and quickly got into Will's little blue car and drove away to the direction of his apartment.

**A/N: I would just like to mention that I have another story about Will and Rachel out. It's called Caught in The Act so if you are interested go check it out!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Here is chapter 11! Hope you all enjoy. I think it is my longest chapter yet. Please read and review if you have the time.**

Will drove off into the direction of his apartment as fast as he could. He didn't want to be anywhere near Rachel's dads considering that things didn't go as planned tonight. He looked over to Rachel who was quietly crying to herself and leaning her head against the window. He wanted to comfort her and tell her that everything was going to be okay but he didn't know if it was.

He turned into his complex and pulled into a spot. He then quickly put it in park and took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair. He touched his eye and nose region where Hiram had hit him and flinched a little at the pain. He couldn't believe that Hiram actually hit him. What he couldn't believe more though was Rachel going with him.

"Thank you, Rachel," Will said to her. She looked at him confused.

"Why are you thanking me? I only got you punched in the eye by my father," she said rather quietly.

"You came with me when your dads clearly didn't want you to. I love you," he said.

A smile crept on her face. "Really?" she asked still unsure.

"Yes. What you just did tonight shows me that you aren't going anywhere when things get rough and that I can count on you to be there for me," Will said while moving his hand to rest on her shoulder.

"I love you too, Will," Rachel said. "I'm so sorry though. I didn't think that my dad's would actually hurt you," she said.

"It's alright. I guess I should have expected that from him," he said. Rachel nodded sadly.

"Let's go inside," Will said after a couple of minutes of silence. They both got out of his car and headed up to his apartment. Will held Rachel's hand the whole time just to reassure her how much she meant to him.

Will took out his keys and opened the door letting Rachel in first. She took off her coat and took a seat on the couch with him following. She looked at his face and let out a small gasp.

"Your face looks terrible, Will," Rachel said.

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?" he joked.

"Sorry but I'm serious. You are probably going to have a black eye tomorrow," Rachel said as she lightly touched the spot where Hiram had hit him. He flinched a little and she pulled away.

"Sorry. I'm going to go get you some ice," Rachel said as she stood up and went into the kitchen. She came back five minutes later with an ice pack wrapped in a towel.

"Thanks Rach," Will said as he gratefully took the bag and put it on his eye. He let out a small gasp as the cold ice hit his already forming bruise.

Silence over took the room but was soon broken by Will. He didn't want to bring up what Rachel's dads had said to them but he knew he had to. Leroy had threatened to tell the school board about them and that Rachel was not allowed back into her house.

"Do you really think your dad's will get the school board involved?" Will asked nervously.

"I don't know. Hopefully once they calm down they can realize that this isn't a big deal," Rachel said.

"It is a big deal though Rachel," Will said. "I could get into serious trouble because of this," he added trying not to get upset.

"I know, but I mean we aren't doing anything wrong. We love each other. It's not like you went and murdered someone," Rachel said.

"That's true, but the law is the law and we broke it," Will said. There were a couple of minutes of silence while both were thinking of the possible outcomes of what Rachel's dads would actually do to them.

"I'll go and talk to them tomorrow after school. I'll see if I can change their mind," Rachel finally said. Will looked at her and smiled.

"Thank you but you don't have to do that," he said. "I hate that they threw you out," he added. "You can stay with me as long as you want."

"Thank you, Will," Rachel said. "It means a lot to me to know that at least someone cares about me," she added. He nodded at her and placed a gentle kiss to her forehead.

"Well we should probably get to bed since we have school tomorrow. It's been a long night," Will said. Rachel nodded and she followed him into his bedroom.

"Can I borrow something to wear?" Rachel asked as she stood in jeans and a t-shirt.

"Of course, they are going to be a little big on you but here you go," Will said as he handed her an old pair of pajama shorts and his old glee club t-shirt.

"Thank you," Rachel said as she smiled at him and went to go change in his bathroom.

When she was done, they both did their nighttime routine and climbed in bed. Once in bed silence crept into the room which Will had noticed so he gently leaned over and stroked Rachel's face.

"You're so beautiful Rachel," Will said.

"Really?" she asked with a smile on her face.

"Yes," Will said as he leaned into give her a sweet kiss on the lips. It soon grew more passionate and rough as he tangled his hands in her hair pulling her closer to him. He moved her from her side to on top of him so he could have more access. He moved his tongue against her mouth and she automatically opened it to greet it with her tongue.

Their tongues dueled against each other's fighting for dominance. They broke apart for air both breathing heavily trying to catch their breath. Once their breathing patterns returned to normal, Rachel broke the silence.

"Are you going to tell your parents about us?" she asked nervously. Will looked at her with confusion and puzzlement on his face. He had never even thought about telling his parents. It terrified him to think about it.

"My parents?" he asked still processing her question.

"Yes. I mean we told my dad's, don't you think that your parents should know that their son got married?" Rachel asked.

"Well you bring up a valid point but I don't know, Rach," Will said. He couldn't tell his parents about how he broke the most important rule when it comes to being a teacher. They would surely be angry with him, but it did seem fair that he should have to tell his parents since Rachel told her dad's.

"Please, Will?" Rachel begged with her big brown eyes.

"Alright, how about after school tomorrow we go to my parents and then back to your dad's? Does that sound okay?" Will asked.

"That sounds perfect. Thank you, Will," Rachel said as she gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

"Let's get to bed then. We have a long day tomorrow," Will said while wrapping her tightly in his arms and pulling her closer to his body.

Rachel fell right to sleep but Will couldn't even get his eyes to close. He kept thinking over about how he was going to break the news to his parents tomorrow._ Hopefully they are more understanding than Rachel's dads, _Will thought. _We just need someone to understand our decision and understand that we love each other. It would make things a lot easier, _Will continued to think.

After much thinking, Will finally fell asleep but just as he felt his eyes starting to close, his alarm clock went off. He rolled over to his side to turn the clock on his night stand off not believing that it was already time to get up. It felt like he had just gotten to sleep.

As he rolled back over he heard Rachel stirring in the covers next to him. He reached out and gently removed a strand of hair that was covering her face causing her to slowly open her eyes.

"Good morning beautiful," Will said to her. She smiled at him.

"Good morning to you too handsome," Rachel said as she moved her hand to stroke his face.

"I was right. You're eye looks terrible," Rachel added while she gently touched the bruise that had formed overnight.

"It's okay. It's not so bad. I think that it makes me look tough," Will joked while giving her a lopsided smile. She smiled at him and leaned up to kiss his forehead.

"I'm going to go take a shower," Rachel said while stretching and getting out of bed. Will nodded at her as she got up. He then got up himself and headed out into the kitchen.

He noticed that he didn't have much of an appetite since he was still worried about telling his parents about them later today, so he instead made Rachel some breakfast.

He cooked her some eggs and toast and poured a tall glass of orange juice. He heard the shower stop and soon Rachel walked out. A smile appeared on her face as she saw the table set with a lovely breakfast.

"Is this for me?" Rachel asked.

"Of course," Will said while pulling out a chair for her.

"Thank you. It looks delicious," Rachel said as she began to eat. As she began to eat she noticed that he had only made enough for one person.

"Aren't you going to have any?" she asked.

"Oh no, I'm really not that hungry. I think I am just going to go and take a quick shower before we take off for school," Will replied.

"Alright, suit yourself," Rachel said with a smile on her face. As Will got up to leave, he leant down and planted a soft, gentle kiss on her lips making her slightly blush.

Will pulled away and smiled while he headed to his room to take a shower. The hot, warm, water droplets felt soothing on his skin relaxing his muscles. Once he was done, he wrapped a towel around his waist and headed to his closet. He settled on a casual blue dress shirt with a matching tie and some dark blue jeans.

Once he was done getting dressed, he headed back out into the kitchen to see that Rachel was already ready.

"Ready to go?" Will asked.

"It's the last day of school, of course I'm ready to go," Rachel said jokingly. Will grinned at her while he grabbed his keys off of the table and threw his bag over his shoulder.

The car ride was mostly silent but not awkward as both were just enjoying each other's company. Will pulled into his normal parking spot and put his car in park.

"So I'll see you at glee later? The last meeting of the year you know," he said.

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it for the world," Rachel said as she opened the door to get out of the car. They both walked in together since it was early enough to where hardly anyone was in the hallways. Will gave her a quick hug as he took off in the direction of his office while Rachel went to her locker.

Rachel opened her locker and then started to clean everything out since it was the last day of school. It didn't take long though and soon almost everyone was filling the hallways.

"Hey girl!" Mercedes greeted. "How was your New York weekend with Mr. Schue?" she asked as she arched her right eyebrow suspiciously.

"It was okay, nothing special happened," Rachel said while trying to fight back a grin.

"Really? Nothing happened between you and Schue?" Mercedes asked.

"No, nothing happened. Why do you think something happened?" Rachel asked curiously.

"Well like I said, you didn't come back to our room that night and don't give me that excuse that you were sick the next day because I saw him hug you before we all went to the airport," Mercedes explained.

"I also just walked by Mr. Schue and noticed that his eye is all bruised. He didn't have that while we were there," she added.

"That was because he ran into the wall while we were getting on the plane. He wasn't paying attention and ran right into it," Rachel said quickly.

"Okay whatever," Mercedes said while rolling her eyes. Just as she was about to question some more the bell rang.

"Look I'll see you later in glee, okay Mercedes?" Rachel said in more of a statement than a question. Mercedes just smirked and rolled her eyes at her while she turned to go walk to her class.

The day pasted by in a blur. There really was no point in going to school today rather than the last glee club meeting. The teachers had nothing to teach, and finals where already over with last week. The bell finally rang though and everyone rushed out of the school as fast as they could expect for Rachel and the other glee members who were headed to the choir room.

Everyone was already there by the time Rachel walked in. She gave Will a smile and then proceeded to take her normal seat in the front.

"Look whose back from New York finally," Puck said as Rachel sat down. She turned around and glared at him.

"What's that supposed to mean Noah?" Rachel said.

"Nothing, just that I heard you and Mr. Schue had some fun over the weekend," he said with a smirk on his face.

Just as Rachel was about to defend herself, Will took control as he was listening to their whole conversation.

"Alright guys, welcome to the last glee meeting of the year!" Will said excitedly.

"Mr. Schue what happened to your eye?" Finn asked while the others shook their head curiously as well.

"Oh I fell yesterday when Rachel and I got back home," Will said to them. His answer seemed to satisfy most of the members of the club except for Mercedes who knew for a fact that what he had just said was a lie.

"Anyways, I just want to say how proud I am of you guys even if we didn't win. You sang with your hearts and surprised everyone with original songs. I'm really proud of you guys," Will said with tears forming in his eyes.

"We couldn't have done it without you Mr. Schue," Finn said.

"Thank you. So for today I thought that we could just hang out and celebrate. What do you guys think?" Will asked.

Everyone cheered and clapped approving of his suggestion. Puck went over to grab his guitar and Finn went over to the drums. They started to play and everyone joined in to sing. After about a half hour everyone started to pack up their stuff and head out.

"Have a great summer guys!" Will shouted to them as they left. The only ones left were himself, Rachel and Finn. He wondered to himself why Finn hadn't left yet and it bugged him to see him trying to talk to Rachel.

"Rachel, will you please forgive me? I'm sorry I kissed you, I just want us to be together," Finn said practically begging. Will was listening intently while he was standing by the piano pretending to sort through some sheet music.

"I'm sorry Finn, but I'm with someone else," Rachel said as she quickly glanced over to Will. He smiled back at her but Finn didn't notice and kept pushing her.

"Who? You weren't with someone before we went to New York and now you are telling me that you are seeing someone when you have just gotten back?" Finn yelled angrily. "It doesn't make sense."

"I'm sorry but I can't tell you who I am seeing. We are keeping it private," Rachel said desperately wanting Finn to leave so she could run to Will for safety and comfort.

"No, just give me another chance. Give us another chance," Finn said helplessly. Rachel was now starting to get annoyed with him. He just couldn't take a hint. Just as she was about to tell him no again he lent in and kissed her. He landed on her lips but for only a second before she pulled back in surprise and shock.

"Finn! I said no," Rachel yelled. "I'm sorry but I can't be with you," she added.

"Is everything alright?" Will said stepping over to Rachel. He thought that he should intervene before Finn made him even angrier. The fact that he just witnessed Finn kiss her was enough to push him over the edge.

"Yes Mr. Schue," Rachel said. "Finn was just leaving," she added. Finn looked at her with hurt in his eyes and finally grabbed his bag and left.

"I'm sorry you had to see that," Rachel said.

"It's alright. I know he still loves you. It must be hard for him," Will said making him think of Emma and how he was going to break the news to her that he couldn't be with her anymore.

"So I guess we should go talk to my parent's now?" Will said unsure if they were still going.

"Yes, but we don't have to if you don't want to, Will," Rachel said.

"No, it's only fair," Will said. "Let me just grab my things," he added as he went over to grab his bag off of the piano.

As they walked out of the school, they were the only ones left. Everyone was gone off enjoying the start of summer vacation. They got to Will's car and his nerves hit him hard in the stomach again. He pushed them away though as he started the car and took off in the direction of his parents' house.

He never pictured that the first time his parents would meet Rachel was when he was going to tell them that she was his wife and still his student. He was scared and nervous of how they would react but he knew that he would never let them hurt Rachel or himself.

The drive didn't take long and they arrived at his parent's house in twenty minutes. Will sighed as he pulled into the driveway and put the car in park.

"Are you ready?" he asked her.

"Yes and just like before I will be with you the whole way," Rachel said as she gave his hand a tight squeeze. He smiled at her and confidence filled his heart.

They got out of the car together and Will rang the doorbell. He heard shuffling going on in the background and a couple of seconds later his father answered the door.

"Will! What a surprise! What are you doing here?" his father happily greeted him.

"Hi dad, I just thought that I would just drop by," Will said but Rachel gave him the look.

"Well I actually need to tell you and mom something," he said.

"Really? Well come on in," his dad said while motioning with his hands for them to enter.

"Dad, this is Rachel," Will said as he hadn't introduced them yet.

"Hello Rachel. My name is Mark," he said while sticking his hand out for her to shake. Rachel reached out and shook it just as Will's mom was entering the room.

"Will, honey, what a pleasant surprise," his mom greeted him with a big hug. "And who is this?" she said as she looked over to Rachel.

"Mom, this is Rachel," Will said.

"Nice to meet you," Rachel said.

"Nice to meet you too, my name is Clare," she said. "I overheard you have something to tell us?" she asked turning her attention back to Will.

"Yes," Will said while taking in a deep breath. "I don't know how to say this so I'm just going to say it," Will added. His parents looked at him worriedly.

"You aren't in trouble are you son?" Mark asked him.

"No it's nothing like that," Will said while taking another pause. "Well I guess I could get in trouble for this," he added.

"What is it Will? You're scaring me" Clare said worriedly.

"Rachel and I are married," Will blurted out.

Will watched as his parents faces turned from happy to shocked and then to slightly angry.

"You're what?" Mark asked.

"Rachel and I are married," Will repeated.

"This is a joke right?" Clare asked. "I mean how old are you Rachel? Seventeen?"

"Will, she is your student isn't she?" his dad asked angrily putting the pieces together.

"Yes she is, but I can explain what happened," Will said as he saw a tear start to fall down his mother's face.

"You're right you are going to explain what happened because what you are doing is illegal son," Mark said.

"I know dad but Rachel and I love each other," Will said. "Can I tell you how this happened at least so you don't think I'm a criminal?" he asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Let's go into the kitchen," Mark said angrily with all of them following. Once they were all there they took a seat around the table with Rachel next to Will and his parents on the opposite side.

"Now talk," Mark instructed Will.

Will did and he told them everything that had happened between Rachel and him from the time the plane landed in New York and the time that they got back. He even included the confrontation with Rachel dads and Leroy's threat to the school board. Once he was done, he was out of breath and his parents were just staring at him unable to speak.

"Will, honey, I just don't understand. We raised you better than that," Clare managed to choke out.

"Are you sure that you didn't take advantage of her or pressure her?" she asked ignoring that Rachel was even there.

"Mrs. Schuester, I assure you that Will did not take advantage of me or pressure me into anything. It was both our faults for the events that had happened," Rachel said speaking for the first time since they had sat down.

"He is not a criminal and I love him," Rachel added. "Please don't be like my dad's and kick him out of your family. It's not fair to him," she said while fighting back a tear.

His parent's didn't know how to respond to what Rachel had just said. They looked at each other with sadness on their faces.

"Will, while your actions were wrong, your father and I love you and will always love you no matter what mistakes you make in your life. We just hope that you don't get sent to jail for this and have your life ruined," Clare said.

"It was no mistake to get married, mom," Will said. "I mean it may have been at the time but it isn't now. I love Rachel and she loves me," he added.

"What about a divorce or annulment?" Mark asked.

"No dad. Didn't you just hear what I said?" We love each other and we are going to stay married," Will said getting up to leave.

"Will, please don't go," Clare begged him. "We just don't want to see you ruin your life over a drunken marriage with someone who is under age," she added.

"I know mom but I am a grown man and I can make my own decisions whether they be good or bad," Will said. "I'm sorry but we have to go. We have to go back to Rachel's dads and try and talk to them again," Will added.

"You're dads? I thought that they kicked you out" Mark asked Rachel.

"They did but we are going back to try and make them see that what we did is not wrong. It is love," Rachel said.

With that Will took Rachel's hand and headed towards the door. Just as they were about to leave, Mark caught up to them.

"Will, wait," he said. Will turned around confused.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Do you really love this girl?" he asked.

"With all my heart," Will replied honestly.

"And do you love Will, Rachel?" he asked.

"More than anything," Rachel said.

"Well then I guess you are going to need some help convincing your father's Rachel," Mark said while looking at the both of them.

"I don't understand," Rachel started to say.

"I believe what you say when you say that you love her, Will. You never looked that way when you were with Terri. Your mother and I are going to help you both," he said.

Will looked at him shocked and surprised. His parents where actually going to help them.

"You are?" Will asked confused. "Thank you so much," Will said as he leaned into give his dad a hug and his mom a kiss.

"It may not be right but what you two have is love," Clare said.

Will and Rachel both let out a sigh of relief, happy that someone was on their side and understood.

"You guys have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that," Will said on the verge of tears of joy. "I love you both," he added.

"We love you too, now let's quit the chit chat and try and sort out your father's," Mark said. He went out the front door grabbing his keys with Clare, Will and Rachel behind him. The two of them both got into one car, while Will and Rachel went back in his.

"See your parents are understanding," Rachel said to Will as they got into his car.

"I know. I didn't expect them to be though," Will said.

"All we have to do now is just convince my dad's," Rachel said with a hint of hope in her voice.

"We will, don't worry. I won't let anything tear us apart," Will said as he grabbed her hand. They were staring deep into each other's eyes but the car honk from his parent's car took them out of their trance. Will looked away and put the car in park and headed for the direction of Rachel's house, ready to once again face Leroy and Hiram Berry.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm so sorry for the delay on this chapter. School has been crazy and finals are coming up. The good news though is that I will done with the semester in two weeks so I will have more free time to focus on this story and my other one Secret Affairs. Anyways, enjoy and please read and review!**

Will pulled into Rachel's driveway while his parents parked in the street. He put the car in park and looked over at Rachel.

"You okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine, I just think that maybe I should go up there alone first," Rachel said.

"If that is what you want but I'm here for you," he said. Rachel gave him a small smile and squeezed his hand.

"Thank you," she said as she got out of the car with him behind her.

Will explained to his parents what Rachel was doing so they waited inside their car while he just leaned up against his car ready to come to her if she needed him.

Rachel slowly walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. A couple of minutes later and Leroy opened the door, looking tired and stressed.

"Rachel? What are you doing here?" he asked surprised with a hint of happiness although he tried not to show it.

"Well firstly I was hoping to talk to you and dad about yesterday, in a mature way," she said.

"And?" Leroy asked.

"And secondly I want you to talk to Will and his parents. They are both here waiting in the driveway," Rachel said. By now Hiram was at the door looking coldly at her with his arms folded at his chest. It hurt her to see her dad so mad at her and to know that she couldn't do anything to fix it.

"You brought him back here?" Hiram yelled angrily. "That man is not allowed back into this house, Rachel," he shouted. "I thought I made that clear yesterday."

"Hiram, maybe we should give him another chance," Leroy started to say but was cut off.

"No. Have you forgotten that he took advantage of our daughter?" he asked angrily.

"Will did not take advantage of me!" Rachel said annoyed. She wished that they would see that this entire thing was not only Will's fault and that she was involved too. It takes two people to get married.

"His parents understand!" Rachel added quietly instantly regretting what she had just said. Both of her dads looked at her hurt and shocked.

"Well if they are so understanding why don't you just go and live with them?" Hiram said walking back inside the house.

"Dad, stop!" Rachel yelled as loud as she could. Will could hear the yelling and he started to get worried. His mind went to a horrible place and thought of the possibility of her dads hurting her. He knew they probably wouldn't seeing as Rachel was their daughter but he couldn't take any chances.

He left his car and raced to the front of the house. He came behind Rachel and gently put his hand on her shoulder.

"Rachel? Is everything alright?" Will asked concerned. Hiram stopped dead in his tracks at the sound of Will's voice. He turned around and walked back over to the door.

"Get away from my daughter," Hiram said stepping in front of Will with his fist in a ball.

"No, I want to talk to the both of you. My parents are here and maybe if you listen to them and to us, you can see that we truly love each other," Will said trying not to raise his voice.

"Hiram, why don't we give them a chance?" Leroy asked again almost begging. He hated seeing his family like this. He loved Rachel and felt instantly guilty when he had said those threats to her last night. He knew what Rachel did was wrong but he couldn't stand to be mad at her anymore.

"No! Am I the only sane one in this family?" Hiram yelled. "This man was supposed to be a chaperone to our daughter but instead he took advantage of her! How can you stand here and say that we should give him another chance!" Hiram shouted at Leroy.

"I just want my family back to normal!" Leroy said almost in tears.

"Well I think it is too late for that," Hiram yelled.

"Please, Mr. Berry, I love your daughter. I would never hurt her. We just want to talk," Will said practically begging as well.

"Talk to Leroy. I'm leaving," Hiram said coldly as he went and grabbed his car keys and jacket while angrily pushing his way past Rachel and bumping shoulders with Will.

"Hiram! Hiram!" Leroy shouted desperately while jogging after him but Hiram didn't stop and kept walking to the car. Once he got there he did not hesitate as he backed out of the driveway and onto the street. He didn't even make eye contact with Will's parents in their car as he took off down the street. Leroy just stood in the driveway unable to move.

Rachel looked at Will and then went over to him.

"Daddy?" Rachel asked softly while placing a hand on his shoulder. Leroy had his face buried in his hands and was letting out soft sobs.

"I'm so sorry, Rachel. I never meant any of those things that I said yesterday. I was shocked and hurt and upset that my baby girl got married. It was just such a surprise to us that Mr. Schuester would allow himself to do something like that," Leroy sobbed.

"I know daddy, and I'm sorry too. We made some mistakes but we are learning from them. Can we go back inside?" Rachel asked calmly.

"Yes, and how about I meet Will's parents?" Leroy asked with a small smile forming on his face. He didn't really want to talk to them with the state he was in but they had come all the way over. He owed them to tell them at least what he thought of their son's actions towards his daughter.

"Of course, you go inside while I go tell Will," Rachel said. Leroy nodded and headed back to the front door. Once he was inside, Rachel went back over to Will.

"Can you believe my father?" Rachel asked him angrily. "I can't believe he left my daddy," she added about to break down. Will noticed and pulled her into a hug.

"It'll be okay, Rachel. He will come back. He just needs to cool down, it takes time," Will said while giving her a soft peck on the forehead.

"He wants to meet your parents," Rachel finally said.

"Really?" Will asked shocked that Leroy still wanted to talk.

"Yes, so why don't you go get them and bring them in while I go and check on him," Rachel said while pulling away from him.

"Alright, we will be in in a minute," Will said. Rachel nodded and headed back inside. She found Leroy in the kitchen sitting at one of the barstools starring at the floor with his face in his hands.

"Will is getting his parents," Rachel said quietly. Leroy looked up and nodded at her and then returned to stare at the floor.

"Mr. Berry?" Will asked. "I'd like you to meet my parents. This is my father Mark and my mother Clare," Will said.

"Nice to meet you both, I'm Leroy," Leroy said while getting up out of the chair to go and shake both of their hands.

"The pleasure is ours," Clare said. An awkward silence crept into the room as Will and his parents stood in the kitchen with Rachel and her dad. Neither party was sure on what to say and nobody wanted to bring up Hiram's outburst so they just continued to stare at random objects in the room.

"You have a lovely home," Clare finally said.

"Thank you," Leroy said. Once again silence fell in the room.

"Can I get anyone anything to drink?" Rachel politely offered trying to break the silence.

"Yes, thank you. Water would be lovely," Clare said.

"Make that a double please," Mark added. Rachel nodded and then turned her attention back to Leroy.

"Daddy, why don't you take them into the living room while Will and I get the drinks? It's more comfortable in there," Rachel said.

"Of course, this way please," Leroy said while he guided the Schuester's into the living room.

"Will, this is going terribly!" Rachel said in a whisper but failing.

"No it's not, Rach. We just need to talk and get things out in the open. It will be okay," Will said as he helped her reach for the glasses in top cabinet.

"Thank you," Rachel said as he handed her the glasses. After a couple of minutes of filling up the glasses with water, Rachel and Will returned to the living room to find their parents still awkwardly sitting there. Rachel handed out the waters and then joined Will on the loveseat.

"Okay enough of this silence," Will said. "Mr. Berry, I brought my parents over here to talk and to get things out in the open," Will said.

"Please call me, Leroy," Leroy said. Will nodded at him and continued.

"I know that you think I took advantage of Rachel but I promise you that I didn't," Will said pleading his innocence.

"I don't think that you took advantage of Rachel, Will," Leroy started to say. "I mean I did at first but it's just that I don't see how you let yourself do something like that. You're a teacher who is supposed to have morals," Leroy stated. He had forgiven Rachel but was still slightly angry at Will.

"I know, and I do, but there is something about Rachel that draws me to her," Will said. "She is talented, independent, wonderful and beautiful," Will said meaning every word of it. "I can't picture myself without her."

"Leroy, while we don't believe that Will's actions were right towards Rachel, we feel that they really care for each other and are happy and as a parent isn't that what we want for our children? For them to be happy?" Clare asked.

"Well yes but aren't you upset that your son is breaking the law? That both of them are breaking the law?" Leroy said. "I mean I love Rachel and I'm sorry for those things that I said yesterday but I don't want my daughter going to jail over a man who is double her age," Leroy stated.

"Yes we are upset at the fact that Will could go to jail and loose his teaching license and be the gossip of all of Lima, but when you love someone you will do anything for them even if that is breaking the law," Mark said.

"We realize that this isn't the ideal situation for either family but we are happy and we love each other. While going out and getting drunk and married wasn't part of our plans, it is what brought us together," Will said. Rachel smiled at him and grabbed his hand.

"We would like to have an actual wedding if that is alright with everyone. It doesn't have to be any time soon, most likely after I graduate but we want to do this right," Rachel said. Will looked at her in surprise since they had never discussed about having an actual ceremony but the idea grew on him and he smiled at her.

"That's right. We want all of you to be a part of it," he said smiling at all of them. They all had surprised looks on their faces.

"An actual ceremony? That would be wonderful!" Clare said in excitement as she got up off the couch to hug her son.

"Rachel, are you sure about this?" Leroy asked.

"Yes daddy. I love Will and he loves me," she said.

"Then I can't wait for this wedding," he said happily realizing that Will really does care for Rachel and Rachel cares for him. Rachel jumped out of her seat in joy as she flung her arms around Leroy's neck.

"Thank you for understanding daddy," she said to him.

Leroy hugged her back and then let go of her while he got up from his chair and made his way over to Will. He stood in front of Will looking him straight in the eye. Will looked up, swallowing nervously. Leroy stuck his hand out.

"Welcome to the family, Will," he said. Will let out a relieved sigh and greatly shook his hand.

"Thank you so much," Will said.

"If you do anything to hurt my daughter though, you will be sorry," Leroy said with a stern but happy look.

"I would never," Will said as he pulled Rachel into a hug. When he let Rachel go he went over and hugged his parents, thanking them for their support. They hugged him back and then got ready to leave.

"Well I'm glad we got this all sorted out," Mark said towards Leroy.

"Thank you for letting us come over," Clare said as she hugged him.

"Bye mom, dad. I'm going hang out here for a while," Will said as he walked his parents to their car.

"Bye son, we love you," they said to him as they got in their car. They backed out of the driveway and gave one last wave to him while Will walked back inside.

"Thank you, Leroy. I just hope that Hiram comes around," Will said.

"Yes, I hope so too," Leroy said with pain in his eyes.

"He will daddy, he has never done anything bad," Rachel said giving Leroy a reassuring look.

"I know honey but he just seemed different about this. He has never left during a fight or anything," Leroy said. "It's my problem though so I don't want you two to worry about it," he added.

Will and Rachel nodded at him and went to the living room to watch some tv for a while. About an hour or so later Rachel started yawning and Will thought that it was time for him to go.

"Rach, I think I'm going to take off," Will said as he got up off of the couch.

"Let me walk you out," Rachel said while stretching her arms in the process.

"Where is you dad? I wanted to say goodbye," Will said.

"I think he is asleep. I'll let him know you are leaving," Rachel said as she went up the stairs to her father's room.

"Daddy, Will is leaving," Rachel said as she poked her head in the room. "He wants to say goodbye," she added.

Leroy looked up at her with a tear stained face and red splotch marks covering his cheeks. He had been crying, upset over Hiram. Rachel pulled him into a hug and then proceeded to walk down stairs with him.

"Good bye, Will," Leroy said making his way downstairs.

"Good night, sir. I just want you to know how thankful I am of your blessing. I will never hurt Rachel, I love her too much," Will said while sticking out his hand.

Leroy smiled and nodded at him shaking his hand.

"I know you do. I trust you and sooner or later hopefully Hiram will too," he said.

"Yes, hopefully," Will said. "Well good night," Will said stepping out of the house into the dark night with Rachel behind him. They got to his car and Will pulled her into a hug, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist.

"I love you," Will said as he lent down to kiss her forehead.

"I love you too, Will," Rachel said resting her forehead onto his chest. They stayed like this for the next couple of minutes, neither of them wanting to let go. Rachel finally pulled away missing the warmth almost immediately

"I better go back in. I don't want my dad to worry," Rachel said.

"Right, I'll text you when I get home?" Will asked.

"Of course," Rachel said.

"I really do hope that my father will come around," Rachel quietly said as Will was getting in his car.

"He will Rach. He loves you too much to be angry with you. Give him time," Will said.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked. Rachel nodded at him and he smiled at her as he shut his door. He backed out of the driveway and into the street. He waved to her as he drove by and Rachel waved back.

"I hope you are right Will," Rachel muttered to herself as she watched his car drive away.

"I really hope you are right."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I'm so sorry everyone. I know I said I would update more but I then got sick and had bad writers block. I had a completely different idea for this chapter but changed it. I hope you all like the new chapter though.**

**I would also just like to thank everyone who is still reading and reviewing/subscribing. Your reviews mean a lot to me. Anyways, happy reading!**

As Will drove home he had mixed emotions. On one hand he was grateful that Leroy had understood his feelings for Rachel. It made most of the situation they were in a lot easier to deal with. On the other hand, he was anxious for he didn't know what Hiram Berry's next step was. Hiram was clearly not on their side and Will didn't know if he would ever be.

Will finally arrived home and pulled into his apartment building. He made is usual way up the stairs and to his door. He opened the door and headed straight to the fridge to pull out a beer. He popped the top off taking a long drink as he sat on the couch reaching for the remote. As he finally settled on a station, he felt his phone vibrate.

"_Did you get home okay?" _Rachel texted. Will sighed as he forgot to text her when he had arrived home.

"_Yes, sorry I forgot to text you. Listen Rach, your dad will come around. Call me if you want to talk but if not I'll call you tomorrow, goodnight, love you, Will,"_ Will sent back.

"_Thank you Will. Love you too,"_ Rachel smiled as she sent the text. She loved how Will was always so caring towards her. It was one of the many things that she loved about him. Will smiled at the text and set his phone back in his pocket.

Since school was no longer in session for the summer, Will had no worry of going to bed or grading papers. It was just after midnight when he felt himself drifting off to sleep. As he got up to turn the television off, he heard a loud crash coming from his hallway. He nervously went to the door and carefully listened to anything outside.

Will had no worry though as whoever made the crash outside was looking for him. His doorbell rang and he cautiously opened it.

"Well if it isn't Mr. Schuester! The man who married my daughter!"

To say Will was shocked was an understatement. Why was Hiram Berry at his front door in the middle of the night?

"Mr. Berry? What are you doing here?" Will asked confused as ever.

"Why am I here?" Hiram said out loud pondering his own question. Will looked at him curiously and studied his movements. He was slightly slurring, his pupils were dilated and he was leaning on the frame of the door for support. Will came to the conclusion that Hiram Berry was drunk.

"Mr. Berry, are you drunk?" Will asked calmly.

"Possibly, after I left you three, I must have went to the bar and had a couple of drinks!" Hiram said now pushing his way past Will and into his apartment.

"I'm not happy with you Will," Hiram slurred.

"I know sir, I'm sorry for what I did but I love your daughter," Will said shutting the door and turning around to face him.

"No you don't, you can't love my Rachel. She is just a child," Hiram said.

"Look, I don't really want to argue with you sir. You know how I feel about Rachel and there isn't anything you can say to change that. Why don't I call Leroy and Rachel and they can come pick you up?" Will suggested.

"How dare you talk to me like that!" Hiram shouted as Will went to go and grab his cell phone out of his pocket.

"You are not calling them! I don't want to see them!" Hiram yelled stepping closer while trying to grab the phone out his hand.

"Hiram stop! You are drunk and you need to go home. Leroy and Rachel miss you. They are upset that you left can't you see that?" Will said trying not to get even angrier with the man.

"No, they don't miss me. How could Rachel miss me when I basically ripped her heart out and how can Leroy still love me when I walked out on him?" Hiram said while starting to sob.

"If you go home right now, they will forgive you, but you have to let me call them alright?" Will asked brining his cell phone up to his face. He quickly dialed Rachel and heard the line ringing.

"No, I'm not ready. You are not calling them!" Hiram yelled again as he tried to grab the phone again. Will moved out of the way which sent Hiram stumbling to the ground and knocking his head on the kitchen barstool.

Hiram got up and turned around angrier than before. All the tears he had just a couple of minutes ago were gone. He shrugged his shoulders and made another move towards Will. Will once again stepped to his left and Hiram crashed into the couch. Just as he was getting up, Rachel answered.

"Rachel! Listen your dad showed up at my apartment and he is drunk. You and Leroy need to come straight away because he is a little angry," Will said quickly as Hiram was getting ready to go after him again.

"Wait, what?" Rachel asked still half asleep.

"Please Rachel, you need to hurry over because I don't know how much longer I can last before your dad actually tackles me," Will said panicked.

"I'll be there as fast as I can," Rachel said in a hurry.

"Thank you, please hurry!" Will shouted as he hung up. Just as he hung up, Hiram came from behind him, grabbing his shoulders and tackling him to the ground.

"Hiram, stop! If you hurt me anymore than what you have already done, Rachel will never forgive you," Will said protecting his face for when Hiram would attack.

When a punch never came, Will took his hands away and noticed that Hiram was sitting on the floor by the couch. Will got up and cautiously walked over and bent in front of him.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," Hiram sobbed into his palms. "I never meant to hurt you, Will, it's just that I can't stand the thought of Rachel being with you," Hiram sobbed.

"The only way I would be happy was to see you in pain because my own family put me in so much pain," he said. Will stood there unable to say anything. He just let the man in front of him cry his pain out and let him say what he needed to say.

"Rachel is just a girl, just only eighteen and you are what? Thirty two?" Hiram said. "That is too much of an age difference."

After about ten more minutes of Hiram crying to himself, the door rang and Will quickly got up to go get it. Rachel and Leroy rushed in and spotted Hiram on the floor.

"Daddy," Rachel said while holding back the tears as she gently put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry for everything Will and I have done. I didn't mean to put you in so much pain," Rachel said now breaking down. Hiram looked in her eyes and pulled her into a hug, letting her know that he was sorry as well.

Leroy looked down at the two and decided that he needed to make things right so he leant down and joined them.

"I'm sorry, Leroy, I didn't mean to walk out," Hiram said.

"I know, I know," Leroy said. Rachel got up and left her parents to continue their apologies as she went over to Will.

"Are you alright?" Rachel asked.

"I am now," Will said bringing her into a hug of his own. She rested her head on his chest while he rested his head on the top of hers.

Once everyone had calmed down, Hiram walked over to Will.

"Mr. Schuester, I hope that you can accept my apology but I understand if you cannot," Hiram said. Will thought for a moment and then reached out his hand.

"What's done is done. I'm just glad that we are all on the same page," Will said as he shook his hand.

"Right, well not exactly," Hiram said as Rachel and Leroy looked at him curiously.

"After I went to the bar, I made a call," Hiram said nervously.

"What do you mean a call?" Will said trying to remain calm.

"Well I was so angry and not thinking straight that I may have called the high school," Hiram said.

"What? Why would you do that?" Will yelled no longer able to control his anger.

"Daddy?" Rachel looked at him confused.

"Like I said before, I was in pain and the only way I could feel better was to see Will in pain as well. I was drunk and not thinking," Hiram tried to explain.

"Well what happened?" Will asked.

"The principal picked up seeing as this was only the first afternoon off of school and I made an accusation against you about Rachel," Hiram said ashamed.

Rachel gasped and so did Leroy. Will just stood there with a blank expression on his face unable to say anything.

"I didn't tell him about you getting married though. I figured if I made a few accusations against you then you would be gone out of Rachel's life and I wouldn't have to worry anymore," Hiram explained.

Will sunk into the nearest chair thinking of how his whole world was about to change. He could go to jail, loose his teaching license and most importantly loose Rachel.

"What did principal Figgins say?" Will finally asked.

"He said that he would call you tomorrow and make sure you come in an answer some questions," Hiram said. "Nothing is set in stone though Will, he just wants to talk to you."

"I can't believe you would do this," Rachel said stepping closer to Will and putting a hand on his shoulder. "Will could go to jail if Figgins were to find out."

"I know and I feel awful. I would never have gone that far if I wasn't drunk," Hiram said.

"Do you have any marriage papers?" Leroy asked out of nowhere. Everyone turned and looked at him confused as they were not sure where he was going with this.

"I don't think so. I couldn't find any in my suitcase," Will said.

"Well there you go. He won't be able to have any proof about your marriage. There is no evidence actually towards you since this only happened over the weekend in New York," Leroy said.

"That is true," Hiram added.

"Wait if you don't have any papers, how do you know if you are actually married or not then?" Hiram asked with hopefulness in his voice. If Rachel wasn't married to Will he would be the happiest man alive.

Will and Rachel both looked at each other. The thought had never crossed their mind on the possibility of not being married. It just seemed obvious that they were when they woke up that morning.

"Well I did wake up with a ring on my finger," Rachel said with Will nodding next to her.

"Where is the ring then?" Leroy asked.

"We took it back. I needed my money back," Will said.

"So you have no ring and no marriage papers. That is good for Figgins not being able to have any evidence but bad for you two," Leroy said.

"Bad for us?" Rachel asked.

"Yes, you could possibly not be married."

Rachel looked over to Will, worry etched into her face. She had just adjusted to the idea of being married to Will, how could she go back to how things were? It would be easier to be out in public with each other but she didn't care about what people would think of them. She wanted Will and now he could possibly not be hers. If worst came to worst though, her and Will could always get married again but that would all depend on Hiram's blessing.

"How do you find something like that out?" Rachel asked.

"Do you know where you got married?" Leroy asked.

"No," Will said slightly embarrassed.

"Well I would find out because that is how you will know," Leroy said.

After a couple of minutes of silence, Hiram suggested that it was time to go.

"I'm truly sorry Will," Hiram said before he walked out of the apartment. "Just remain calm when you talk to Figgins and he shouldn't suspect a thing," he added.

"Goodnight Will. Thank you for calling," Leroy said shaking his hand.

"No problem," Will said giving him half a smile.

Rachel was the last to walk out.

"Please call me after you talk to Figgins?" Rachel asked.

"Of course," Will said as he lent down and gave her a gentle kiss.

"Everything will be fine," she said as she pulled away.

"Thank you. Good night. I love you," Will said as she walked away.

"Love you too," Rachel said back.

Will closed the door once they were out of seeing distance. He walked to his room and sunk on his bed. He couldn't believe what Hiram had done. He had to face Principal Figgins tomorrow and he was worried that he would crack. As he laid there though, the thought of possibly not being married to Rachel at all crossed his mind and in that moment that was all that he cared about as he drifted off to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hi everyone! Once again I fail to update quickly. I'm sorry. I really tried to get more updates out but school started again and I'm super busy. Anyways, here is chapter 14. I hope you all like it. Reviews would be appreciated!**

Will woke up to an annoying a high pitched ring. He groaned as he rolled over and found his cell phone on top of the bed side table.

"Hello?" he asked still half asleep.

"Mr. Schuester, I need you to come to the school immediately," Principal Figgins said sternly. Will immediately sat up in his bed and rubbed his eyes.

"Of course, why do I need to come in though?" Will was curious as to what Figgins would respond with.

"I don't know how to tell you this William, but I received a phone call yesterday accusing you of being inappropriate with your students. You know the policy that if a teacher is even is under suspicion that they must come in for questioning. I want you at the school in an hour," Figgins said.

"Alright, I'll be there, but I didn't do anything wrong," Will stated.

"I'm sorry Schue, but its school policy. See you in an hour," Figgins said as he hung up the call.

Will sighed and ran a hand through his hair. After taking a moment to collect his thoughts he let out a breath and got up to take a quick shower.

He let out a gasp as the warm water droplets trickled down his body. He felt his shoulders relax and for a second he thought that things would just maybe turn out alright. All he needed to do was clear his head and think clearly about what he was going to say to Figgins.

Once he was done with the shower, he pulled on some blue jeans and a dark blue vest and tie. Even though it was summer break and Will didn't have to follow the school's dress code, he still wanted to look professional.

With one last look in the mirror, Will picked up his car keys from the kitchen table and headed out the door. He arrived at the school in twenty minutes so he was ten minutes early, but he didn't mind as he thought it made him look more respectable and responsible.

He got out of his car and took one last breath as he made his way to the front doors of the school. It was finally when he reached the office that his nerves started to show. He knew that Hiram had only made an accusation against him out of being drunk and he was grateful that he did not tell about the marriage, but he still wondered if Principal Figgins had some way of knowing about him and Rachel.

He finally got up the courage and pushed the door open. He walked past the front desk and into the back where Figgins office was. He slowly knocked and heard a thick accent welcome him inside.

"Mr. Schuester, please sit," Principal Figgins said as he shook Will's hand.

Will shook it nervously and swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat while he took a seat.

"Now I don't like having to do this anymore than you, Will, but once an accusation has been made, I need to take immediate action," Figgins said.

"I understand sir, but I have done nothing wrong in all the time I have been a teacher here. There has never been a single report made against me," Will said stating his innocence.

"I realize that William, but there has now been a complaint which makes me think that something went wrong when you were in New York with the glee club," Figgins explained.

"Sir, nothing went wrong," Will started to say but was cut off.

"I know, I know. I'm not accusing you of anything remember? However someone else did, so I have to get to the bottom of this. If you are ready, I'm going to start questioning you," Figgins stated while pulling out a pad and pencil.

"Go ahead," Will said with a sigh of defeat. He thought that if maybe he could explain that nothing went wrong then maybe he would have been able to skip the whole answering questions but apparently not.

"Thank you. So, it has been noted that you did not come back with the rest of the glee club on Saturday. Why is that?"

"Well a student was sick so I thought the most responsible thing was to stay behind and come back a couple of days later," Will explained. He didn't mention that the student was Rachel. He thought it was best to wait and see if Figgins would ask which student.

"It has come to my attention that this student is Rachel Berry. Is that that correct?" Figgins asked.

"Yes, that is correct."

"Did you not find it to be inappropriate to be alone with a female student while staying at a hotel?" Figgins asked.

"I didn't think it was a big deal. I was just trying to help," Will said avoiding going into detail about sleeping arrangements but failing.

"What were the sleeping arrangements?" was of course the next question to come out of Figgins mouth.

"I was in my own room and Rachel was in hers. I did not stay in the same room as Rachel. I checked on her a couple of times and she may have come over to have some company but she never stayed. She went back to her own room," Will explained the best he could without showing the truth. He felt awful for having to lie, but his and Rachel's reputation were on the line, not to mention their secret marriage.

"Mr. Schuester, there is no reason to yell. Once again, I'm not accusing you, someone else did. I just have to ask the questions," Figgins explained.

"I'm sorry," Will said apologetically.

"Now, let's continue. What did you do for the two extra days in New York with Miss Berry?"

"We mostly stayed in since she was sick. I went out a couple of times but that was only to get food and some things Rachel wanted."

"Right," Figgins said as he was busy scribbling down everything that Will was saying.

"What did the other children think when you told them that you were staying behind?"

"Well they were mostly upset that they couldn't stay as well," Will slightly chuckled.

"What was your explanation?"

"That it was too expensive for them all to stay another two days. The glee club budget is already so small," Will explained.

"Did you ask anyone to be in charge and who came to the airport?"

"I put Finn in charge because I knew he could handle all of them and before we went to the airport I had called Ms. Pillsbury and she gratefully helped me."

There was a pause as Figgins finished writing down everything. He clicked his pen and set it down by his notes.

"William, I think that this will do. I have come to the conclusion that nothing had occurred in New York as it seems you were just being responsible. I will say that from now on the glee club needs at least two chaperones when on trips that are out of state and that you and everyone involved must come back at the same time no matter what the condition is," Principal Figgins explained.

"Do we have a deal?" he asked as he stuck his hand out and eying Will carefully.

"Yes sir, I think that is more than fair," Will said as he shook it.

"You are a good teacher William. I hate to think that you would do anything stupid and put your career on the line," Figgins said as Will stood up to get ready to leave. Will smiled at him nervously.

"I would never even think about it," he said as he reached the door. "Have a good summer break," Will said as he turned to leave.

"Thank you and you too, Will." Will smiled and shook his head as he left. He wanted to get out of the school as soon as possible. He had just lied to his boss and that made him feel incredibly guilty.

As he was leaving, Will passed by Emma's office and silently cursed to himself. He hadn't yet spoken to her since he and Rachel returned. He needed to tell her that he couldn't be with her anymore and the thought of telling her killed him. He noticed that a light was on but the blinds were closed. He was curious and slowly walked in. He found Emma scrubbing away at her desk with her gloves on.

"Emma? What are you doing here still?" he asked confused.

"Oh hi, Will, I was just getting something's that I couldn't bring home yesterday when school let out and then I noticed how dirty my desk looked without everything on it and thought that I better clean it. Why are you here?"

"I uh had to see Figgins," Will said nervously.

"Why? Is everything alright?" Emma asked concerned.

"Yes, well no, but it's alright now," Will stammered.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Emma asked with genuine concern etched on her face. Will was about to open his mouth when his cell phone rang. He sighed in relief and answered it.

_Saved by the bell, _Will thought.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Will, it's me," Rachel said on the other line. "How did everything go with Figgins?" she asked with worry clear in her voice.

"It went fine," Will looked up and saw Emma staring at him. "I'll talk to you about later. I can't really talk right now," he said as he glanced at Emma again.

"Alright, I was just wondering how everything went," Rachel said on the other line a bit disappointed.

"I'll talk to you later, Will," Rachel said as she hung up.

"Bye," Will said. He put his phone away and looked back up at Emma.

"Sorry about that," he said apologizing.

"It's alright. Is everything okay?" Emma asked again.

"Everything is fine," Will said. An awkward silence crept into the room as they both just stared at each other. Will was getting more nervous by the second. He needed to tell Emma before it ate him up inside but she beat him to it and was the first one to speak.

"So how did everything go with Rachel while in New York?" Emma finally asked.

"Oh it was fine. You know how Rachel can be," Will said with a chuckle.

"Oh yes, that's good that she wasn't too much trouble," Emma said. "Listen, Will, I was going to call you later but since you are here, I was wondering if you wanted to go to dinner with me tonight?" Emma asked with hope in her voice.

A pit had formed in Will's stomach and he knew that he had to tell her the truth. He didn't want to turn Emma down though. He saw how Finn had reacted when Rachel told him about being in a relationship and how much it had hurt him. He couldn't do that to Emma, not when they had been working so hard on building a relationship again, but he had no other choice. He had to for both him and Rachel.

"Emma, listen, I'm really sorry but I can't, I can't be with you anymore," Will said with pain in his voice. He felt his heart break a little as he saw the look on Emma's face. It was filled with hurt and confusion.

"What? Why? Did I do something wrong, Will?" Emma said with tears starting to form in her eyes.

"No, it's not you Em, it's me. I'm so sorry Emma," Will started to say. He wanted to take everything back as he saw how Emma was trying so hard not to cry in front of him. He didn't understand why he felt so bad. He was happy with Rachel, wasn't he?

"No, no, it's fine. I understand. If you don't mind though, could you leave? I really need to be alone," Emma asked while a tear had finally started to trickle down her face.

"Sure," Will said as he stood up. "Bye Emma, have a good summer. I really am sorry," he said as he walked out of the office. He took a breath when he was outside and leaned against the wall for a moment to compose himself. He felt tears in his own eyes starting to form but pushed them back. He shouldn't be feeling this way about Emma. It was supposed to be quick and easy with no feelings at all.

_You did the right thing, Will. You love Rachel. It wouldn't have worked with Emma, _Will told himself as he stood up to leave.

He made his way to his car and started it. As he got in, he noticed that he was shaking. His hands gripped the steering wheel nervously and tightly while his knuckles where turning white. He felt sick as the realization hit him of everything that had just happened. He had lied to his boss. His authority figure, the man that could have him fired in a second if he found out.

He had just broken the heart of the women he loved and it made him disgusted with himself. What was he thinking that he and Rachel could just live happily ever after and be a normal married couple? Maybe in New York where no one knew them, but not in Lima, Ohio where both of their reputations would be shattered if anyone found out.

He had never felt so scared at the possibility of being caught. He had only ever felt this scared when he woke up next to Rachel that morning only just a couple of days ago and how his whole world changed.

This whole situation was spiraling out of control and Will didn't know how to stop it.

He knew that he cared about Rachel and that he loved her but maybe being married wasn't the best thing for them and maybe it was better, married or not if they got a divorce.

He let out a sigh as he started the car. He was probably in no condition to drive but he needed to leave the school. Being there was too much for him and all that he knew at the moment was that he needed to talk to Rachel and that it needed to happen soon.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hey everyone! I say this every time but I'm sorry for the long delay for this chapter. The semester has been crazy and leaves me with little time to write but hopefully I will find more time to update. I also had slight writers block and when I get that I tend to focus on my other stories or write new ones.**

**I also want to thank everyone who has reviewed and or made alerts/favorites. I can't believe that so many of you are reading. Thank you so much for staying with me during this story.**

**Anyways, now that my rambling is done, enjoy the chapter and please review if you have the time.**

As Will drove he noticed that he had nowhere to go. Sure he could go talk to Rachel but he didn't think that he would be able to talk to her at this point although it was very important that he did talk to her.

He pulled up to a stop sign and took a minute to look at himself in the car mirror and really try and figure out what he was doing. Rachel was important to him, he knew that but he really didn't know if they could be an actual couple. He was surprised at how much Rachel had cared about him as more than her teacher though. He didn't understand how she could be so calm about everything that had happened. They had both said they loved each other while in New York and broke off their relationships with their significant others but something still didn't feel right to Will.

A car honk from behind him took him out of his trance and he continued driving. This time however, with a destination in mind and a person he needed to talk to with an idea that would hopefully put the curious question to rest.

It didn't take long for him to arrive at Rachel's house and he found himself knocking at her door quicker than he thought. Rachel opened and looked at him in surprise. She didn't know that he was planning on coming over.

"Hi," Rachel said casually while wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Hi, can I come in?" Will asked pulling away. Rachel nodded and moved to the side so he could enter the house.

"So how did the meeting go?" Rachel asked still wondering about the outcome.

"It went fine, Figgins just asked some questions and came to the conclusion that the Glee club will need at least two chaperones whenever we travel now," Will explained.

"So he didn't find out about us?" Rachel asked double checking.

"No, we are in the clear," Will explained, hesitance clear in his eyes. He wanted to tell Rachel his idea but he just didn't know how to tell her.

"What's wrong, Will? I can tell something went wrong," Rachel stated.

"Where are your dad's?" Will asked noticing that the house was oddly quiet.

"They are out of town for a vacation. They needed time to themselves after everything that has happened," Rachel said.

"Oh," was all Will could think of to say. His eyes drifted around her house and Rachel immediately knew that something was bothering him.

"What's wrong, Will?" Rachel asked again, determined to find out. She was going to find out even if she had to pry it out of him.

"Nothing, everything's fine," Will lied as he looked to the ground to avoid eye contact.

"No, it's not. You're not telling me something," Rachel accused. She could always read Will's body language and he was acting strange although she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"Fine," Will said giving in. Rachel nodded at him to continue.

"When I left, I ran into Emma in her office and told her that I couldn't be with her anymore," Will explained.

"Well that's a good thing, isn't it?" Rachel asked. In her mind she thought Will would have been happy to be over Emma as she was with Finn.

"Well of course, you know I care and love you Rachel, but," Will started to say but stopped thinking of how he was going to phrase his next sentence.

"But what, Will?" Rachel asked.

"It's just that I feel horrible for doing that to Emma. She wanted to go out with me and I totally just ruined our relationship out of the blue. Seeing her trying not to cry in front of me broke my heart," Will explained.

"Look, I know it's hard Will. I had to break up with Finn, remember? It's the right thing to do if we are going to try and be a couple. A married one at that," Rachel said.

"About that Rach," Will said. "I think we need to seriously think over what we are doing," Will said.

"What do you mean? I thought we had already decided that we were going to try this," Rachel said feeling tears starting to prickle in her eyes. She couldn't face rejection from him again.

"I know we said that but I don't know how to do this, Rachel. We don't even know if we are even married," Will said stating the obvious.

"I know that but what if we are? Are you going to get a divorce?" Rachel asked with her anger showing through. She loved Will and she thought that he loved her too. He even said he did.

"I don't know Rachel. I can't think that far ahead at the moment. What we need to do first is to find out if we are actually married and then go from there," Will said. He noticed that Rachel was about to cry so he place a hand on her shoulder and brought her into a hug.

"Can you honestly tell me that you are ready to be married?" Will asked as he pulled away. "And to me? I'm double your age, Rachel," Will said.

Rachel thought for a moment and looked into his eyes. They were so warming and comforting and she knew that she would be safe whenever around him. Age had never occurred to her to be a problem so she dismissed that question.

"Yes, Will. I think I am ready. I know that Broadway is calling in a year when I graduate but that is a year from now and I want you now. I need you now," Rachel said as she leaned up and kissed him on the lips.

It was soft and gentle and when she pulled away it made Will crave for more. He loved the way that her lips felt when they were on his. It gave him a feeling of comfort and it reminded him that someone did actually care about him.

"Rachel," Will softly moaned out. She leaned up and kissed him again not letting him back out of this. He needed to be reminded how it felt when they were together and she was going to show him.

Will felt his hands wrap around her waist and pull her closer, inhaling the scent of her hair in the process. It smelt like strawberries and Will desperately wanted to run his fingers through it.

The kiss grew more passionate as Will slipped his tongue in Rachel's mouth, which she gladly opened.

Rachel moved her hands to rest on the back of Will's neck to play with the curls that laid there. She then felt her legs lift off of the floor as Will grabbed her behind. Rachel instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist to keep from falling.

"Bedroom?" Will huskily whispered. Rachel nodded and Will felt his legs move in the direction of the stairs. He was soon kicking the door open to her bedroom and found himself shutting it just as quickly.

He gently placed her on the bed and stared at her. It was suddenly important that he had to say what he needed to say. He had gotten so wrapped up in the moment that he never told her of his plan.

"Rachel, before we go any farther, I want to go back to New York. We need to find out the truth about our relationship." Will said grabbing her hands.

Rachel propped herself on her elbows with a look of confusion on her face.

"New York? Isn't there another way to find out if we are married?" Rachel asked.

"I'm not sure but I really feel like if we went back, we could finally sort this out," Will said.

Rachel stared at him not quite sure what to make of the situation. Part of her did want to go back to New York to finally figure out the truth, but the other part of her wanted to go nowhere near the city. She didn't want Will to leave her if they weren't married and she didn't want him to consider a divorce if they were married.

"Rachel, please, we need to do this," Will said trying to get some reaction out of her.

"I know. Just promise me, that you won't leave me? That you will give us a chance no matter what the circumstances are?" Rachel asked with pleading eyes.

Will thought for a moment. He did not know if he could promise Rachel everything but he could at least try to have a relationship with her.

"I'll try Rachel. That's all I can say," Will said. Rachel nodded at him and leaned up to kiss him to tell him that she still wanted this. That she still wanted to be together.

Will returned the kiss and gently leaned her back on the bed. Rachel got to work at unbuttoning the buttons on his shirt and soon the cool breeze was openly hitting his chest.

Will moved from her lips to her neck and gently began to suck, lick and bite the open skin that lay there for him.

He moved his hands from her waste to the hem of her shirt. He looked at her for assurance and she nodded at him letting him know that it was okay to remove.

Will lifted it from her body with the utmost care and grace. His fingers trailed over her skin and found a resting place at her bra. He quickly unclasped in and watched it fall to the floor.

He took a nipple in his mouth and gently massaged the other one, switching back and forth between the two. Rachel moaned in pleasure and bliss as she instinctively tightened her legs to release some of the pressure that had formed.

Rachel wrapped her hands in Wills curls, pulling him closer to her. She felt the bulge in his pants and went to unbutton his jeans. She pulled his belt out of the loop and undid his pants and boxers in one swift movement.

Will gasped as he felt Rachel's hand encircle him. Her hand was moving up and down his hard length and Will moaned in pleasure.

He found his hands working on her jeans and he quickly pulled them off of her. He was working on her underwear when Rachel had cupped him.

"Rach, if you don't stop, I'm going to burst," Will said gruff and hoarse.

"I can't help it, you just turn me on," Rachel said seductively.

He finally got her underwear off and gently slid in two fingers to Rachel's entrance. Rachel let out gasp as Will started moving in and out.

It wasn't long before she was on the verge of an orgasm. She let herself go screaming Will's name. Rachel's breathing returned to normal but she needed more.

"Will, I need you, all of you," Rachel said. "Please, make love to me?" Rachel asked. Will nodded and reached for his wallet that had fallen on the floor. He pulled out a condom package and ripped it open. He quickly slid it on and positioned himself at her entrance.

"Remember this is going to hurt, Rachel, but I'll try and be gentle," Will said leaning down and giving her a kiss on the forehead. Rachel nodded signaling for Will to continue.

He carefully entered her and Rachel gasped. Will stilled for a moment to wait for Rachel adjust to the size. He slowly started to move once he had gotten the okay from her. His thrusts were slow and gentle and both were moaning in pleasure.

Will soon quickened his pace which made Rachel grip at his shoulders for support.

"Please, faster Will," Rachel said as Will complied and sped up his movements.

Will was close and he could tell Rachel was as well. He gave one more thrust that sent both of them over the edge. Will collapsed on top of Rachel, trying not to crush her small frame.

Will pulled out and took care of the condom before returning to lie next to her on the bed.

"I love you, Will," Rachel said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you too, Rachel," Will said before he could stop himself. He did love Rachel, he just didn't know if he could be married to her and only time would tell if they were truly married or not.

A couple of hours later, they both woke up. Will made an early dinner for them of pasta while they sat and watched the television. Once they were done, Will was looking up plane tickets while Rachel was cleaning the dishes.

"Rachel, there is a flight for tomorrow that leaves at noon," Will called from the couch with his lap top on the coffee table.

"There are only a couple of seats left," he added.

"Is there another flight?" Rachel asked.

"Not one that leaves tomorrow," Will said. He wanted to be in New York as soon as possible.

"Well alright then. I guess that one will do," Rachel said putting the last dish away.

"Okay great, I'll purchase the tickets and book our flight," Will said as he hit the purchase button.

"Great," Rachel said less enthusiastic.

"Look, I know we have different views on this Rach, but it's for the best if we find out the truth," Will said turning around and looking at her.

"I know, I just don't get why you are so opposed to being married," Rachel stated. She didn't know why she was bringing this up again but she wanted to know the truth.

"I'm not opposed. I just want to know the truth. Is that so wrong?" Will asked.

"No but when we make love together that should mean that you would want to be with me," Rachel said.

"I do want to be with you Rachel. It's just I don't know if being married is the best thing," Will said. "I mean look at us. We got married on a field trip were we don't remember hardly anything about that night," Will said.

"It shouldn't matter how we got married as long as we are married though," Rachel fired back.

"Okay look, we go to New York tomorrow sort this thing out and then see where we are when we come back. Even if we aren't married we will still have to hide the fact that we are dating. You still have another year of high school, Rachel," Will said trying to make a point but all he really did was just upset her more.

"I know the circumstances of our relationship, Will. You don't have to keep telling me," Rachel said.

"I'm sorry, I just want you to see things my way," Will said.

"I know and I'm trying but it's hard to see from your side when you don't want to be married. It's hard to believe what you say when you say you love me but don't want to be with me," Rachel said breaking down in tears.

"For the last time Rachel, I do want to try this but as a couple and only a couple, not a married one," Will said feeling the emotions of regret and guilt build from their previous love making session. He wouldn't have gone along with it if she was still hung up on wanting to be married.

"Well fine, I'm going to go pack," Rachel said as she stormed upstairs. "You can see yourself out," Rachel added as she shut her door. The truth was, was that Rachel had thought that maybe after making love, Will would have realized how much he meant to her and how much she didn't care about being married but only the opposite happened.

Will sighed and closed his laptop after finalizing the tickets. He packed up his things and headed towards the door to leave with the awful feelings of guilt and regret but slight happiness as the only thing he couldn't wait for was finally going back to the scene of the crime, New York.

**A/N Again: I would just like to mention that if anyone has any prompts they would like to see filled, message me. I'm itching to write something new. Thanks!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm back after a long wait. Sorry for taking so long but you all know how life is. Anyways, just a heads up I think that there will only be one or two more chapters left of the story. Thanks everyone for sticking by it. I can't believe how many alerts and reviews I have gotten. It means a lot. **

**I also have another story out called So Close but So Far away for the Scherry fandom if you all would like to check that out. It would mean a lot to me if you could drop a few reviews my way. **

**Anyways, thanks and I hope you all enjoy! **

The sound of an annoying buzzing in the distance woke Will up from a slumber sleep. He slowly opened his eyes and scanned his room. They landed on the fully packed duffle bag on his dresser and it dawned on him that he and Rachel were going back to New York. A shot of fear spread through his body as he ran through the possibilities of what could happen today all ranging from finding out the truth of their marriage and the possibility of not being married at all.

As much as Will cared and loved Rachel, it was too soon to be married and he was hoping that this marriage was a fix, some sort of tourist attraction that they did when they were drunk because they thought it was funny. He wanted to be with Rachel and try dating but he didn't know if that would even be a possibility anymore if they weren't married. Rachel seemed so set on the idea of marriage that it feared him when he thought about it. How could she be so calm and sure of what she wanted at such a young age? Then again it was Rachel he was thinking about, nothing would change her mind once she was set on an idea.

Will rolled over and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. He rubbed his eyes and got ready for what could possibly be the hardest and longest day of his life. After he got out of the shower, he grabbed his duffle bag and double checked to make sure he had everything although he knew that they wouldn't be in New York that long.

Once he double checked and locked everything he called Rachel, hoping that she was in a better mood than when he left her house last night.

He waited patiently for three rings before she finally picked up.

"Hey, Will," Rachel said already knowing it was him by the caller Id.

"Hi, Rachel. I'm on my way over. We need to leave soon," Will said as he got into his car.

"Yeah, I have been thinking and I don't want to go with you," Rachel said in a whisper.

"What?" Will asked not believing her words. "What do you mean you aren't going?"

"Look I believe in us and what we have. We are special and a marriage license or not is not going to change my mind," Rachel explained.

"You are coming with me," Will said. "I'm almost at your house, were we can talk more about this. See you in five," Will said as he hung up the phone with anger. He didn't consider the fact that Rachel wouldn't want to go with him, he just thought that she was being dramatic like always when she yelled at him last night.

Will pulled into her driveway and quickly put the car in park. He rang the doorbell impatiently as he waited for her to answer.

She finally came to the door and before she could get it all the way open Will walked in.

"Rachel, what do you mean you're not going? I bought the plane tickets already and we decided to do this," Will said as he paced her living room not even saying hi.

"I know but I don't want to go okay?" Rachel said slamming the door shut.

"No not okay. Why not?" And please give me the real reason Rachel, I know there is more to this than just wanting to be together," Will said as he sat down on the couch. Rachel joined him and let out a breath as she started to explain everything she had been feeling since the morning they woke up that day in New York.

"Will, being with you has made me so happy. You are not like Finn, Puck or Jesse, you actually care about me and while Finn was the best out of those three, he's not you," Rachel said.

"I'm just scared to find out the truth that if this whole thing is fake that you will leave me and never speak to me," Rachel said with tears forming in her eyes with a hint of over dramatic acting thrown in.

"You mean so much more to me than a teacher and I know that we are meant to stay together even if we were brought together in a weird way," Rachel said as she finished and looked at him, trying to read his face. Will didn't know what to think and although he knew he should tell her what she wanted to hear, he just couldn't. His feelings matter too.

"I know you have been hurt before Rachel, I have too, but being married just for the sake of feeling safe and comforted doesn't make it right. I told you that we would give us a chance but only as a relationship and not a married one. We have so much to look forward to with you graduating and me taking the club to Nationals again that marriage is too much," Will said as he grabbed her hand. Not to mention both their reputations being ruined if anything from that night was revealed.

"Please, Rachel I love you but marriage is not right," Will said bringing her hand in for a kiss. It was silent as Rachel tried to process what she just heard. After a couple of minutes she finally came to a conclusion.

"Your right, Will, marriage will only work if we both want it and you don't. I'm going to go get my things," Rachel said as she got up.

Will watched her go up the stairs with guilt in his eyes. He knew he should say something to make her feel better but really there was nothing he could do. She was right about his view on marriage so nothing he could say would fix anything. This was something that he could not change and he hated feeling helpless.

Rachel came back down only five minutes later without her duffle bag, which Will had immediately noticed.

"Rachel, where is your bag?" Will asked.

"You are going to be mad about this and I know I shouldn't have done it at the time but I was so mad at you yesterday that I cancelled our flight," Rachel said afraid to look at Will.

"What? How did you do that?" Will asked.

"You left some paper that you printed in the printer that had all your information so I called when you left and cancelled that flight. I'm sorry, Will," Rachel explained.

Will was shocked to believe that Rachel would stoop so low and try and ruin their plans. He didn't understand Rachel sometimes. He knew she was a diva and a drama queen but this was taking a whole new level of revenge. However after thinking for a couple of minutes, he understood why she did what she did. She was hurt and he was a jerk so he did the mature thing and forgave her.

"It's alright, Rachel. I know you didn't mean to do it, but what are we going to do now?" Will asked wondering if their mystery wedding was ever going to be solved.

"I'm sure all the flights are booked for the next couple of days with people being on summer vacation," Will added.

"I don't know. We can try looking for another flight?" Rachel suggested.

"I guess but I don't think there will be any. Why did you have to do that, Rachel?" Will asked still slightly frustrated.

"I'm sorry okay? You were being a jerk yesterday so I wanted to get you back," Rachel said starting to feel the tears prickle in her eyes again.

"You could have at least called me last night or told me this morning before I came over," Will said.

"I know but I honestly forgot. I went straight to bed after so upset that I just made myself try and forget," Rachel said.

An awkward silence crept into the room as Will stood facing Rachel unsure of what to say to her.

"Maybe I should go then," Will finally said feeling the anger creep back in.

"No, you don't have to go Will," Rachel said. "This was my fault."

"It's both our faults, Rachel. I think we should just leave ourselves alone for a couple of days okay? Everything has happened so fast and I think we need a couple of days to sort things out," Will said carefully, afraid of what Rachel's reaction would be.

"Fine, I guess you're right," Rachel said even though it was not what she wanted. "I really am sorry, Will," Rachel said again.

"I know, Rachel, and you know we are going to have to figure out this marriage sooner or later," Will said. "We can't avoid it forever," he added as he walked towards the door.

"I know, Will, I know," Rachel said as she gave him a small wave as he stepped out and onto the driveway.

The next couple of days had been a lot harder than Will would have imagined. He found himself in front of the tv more and more every day and found himself not even interested in anything he was watching. He had thought at the time that a few days of not being together would ease the tension but for some reason it only made him feel alone. He had no other adult friends other than Shannon and she was away for summer vacation, and Emma who he was pretty sure would not be talking to him for a long time.

It was the third day and a Friday when Will had finally decided to call Rachel again. He had hoped that by now they were both calm with each other and were able to talk about the matter as mature as possible.

He walked into his room and went to find his phone. When he found it, he found it odd that he had a missed call from Rachel. She had called him about an hour ago at 4 o'clock in the afternoon. It was close to five so he thought he better call her back.

He once again waited impatiently for Rachel to pick up and she did on the second ring.

"Rachel, hi," Will said as casually as possible.

"Will, you need to come over, quick," Rachel said.

"Is something wrong?" Will asked more worried now.

"Sort of, my dad's are back and they need to talk to both of us," Rachel said in a panicked voice. "I don't know what about though," she added.

"Alright I'll be over in ten," Will said as he quickly hung up and found his keys on the coffee table.

He tried not to let his mind wander as he drove to Rachel's house. Her dads were unpredictable and hard to read. He didn't know what they could possible tell them. Maybe they realized that what he did with their daughter was horrible and thought he was a creep or maybe they just wanted to talk things over. Will had really no idea which made him only drive faster over to the Berry household.

When he got there, he quickly walked to the front door and waited patiently to be let in. Rachel opened the door to his surprise and ushered Will in.

"Hi," Rachel said shyly. It had been three days since they had seen each other.

"Hi, what's going on?" Will asked curiously.

Rachel looked at him nervously and prepared herself.

"Well as you know my dad's went on vacation a couple of days ago. They had told me that they went to Chicago for business but it turns out that was a lie," Rachel explained.

"A lie? What do you mean?" Will asked confused as he didn't know where this was headed.

"They actually went to New York," Rachel said like it was no big deal.

"New York? Why did they go there?" Will asked but was interrupted by her father's walking in from the upstairs.

"William! So nice to see you," Leroy said as he shook Will's hand.

"Thank you Mr. Berry, you too," Will said as casually as possible.

"Please, Will call me Leroy and me Hiram," they both said.

"Of course," Will said.

"So what are we doing here?" Will asked awkwardly as silence crept into the room.

"Well as Rachel said we went to New York and not Chicago. We didn't know if you two would ever find the truth about your problem so we took it upon ourselves to figure it out for you," Hiram said shocking both of them.

"Daddy, you did what?" Rachel asked with frustration.

"We're sorry for butting in Rachel but the truth needed to be figured out," Leroy answered seeing the look of shock on both their faces.

"We were actually planning on going back a couple days ago but some complications arrived," Will said choosing his words carefully as he saw Rachel glance at him. "What did you find?" Will finally asked breaking the tension.

"Well after a couple of days of tracing steps that you two had told us we found nothing," Hiram said causing Rachel to gasp.

"But we did have a plan to go to the police to ask about personal records," Leroy added noticing the look of concern on both of their faces.

"And?" Will asked anxious to know.

"They said that they would look up their records and call if they find anything," Hiram finished.

The room was silent as both Will and Rachel processed what was happening. They still had no idea on the truth but the bright side was that hopefully they would know soon.

"Well thank you for going, Leroy and Hiram," Will said appreciatively because he really did admire them both for going.

"You welcome, I'm sorry we couldn't find out more," Leroy said.

"When will they call," Rachel asked.

"Maybe today, maybe tomorrow, we really don't know," Hiram said. "They said they would call whenever they had a chance to look."

Silence crept back into the room as Will looked at Rachel, trying to read her facial expression. He couldn't tell if she was happy or sad so he didn't want to push his luck and left her alone.

"Would you like to stay for dinner, Will?" Hiram asked. Rachel looked at Will and gave him a small smile telling him that it was okay.

"Yes, thank you," Will said as they all moved into the kitchen.

After a couple of hours of talking and eating, Will decided it was time to go. He got up and grabbed his jacket, while he thanked both men for dinner.

"Please call me if you hear anything," Will said as he got to the door.

"We will, bye Will," both Berry men said.

"Bye and thank you again," Will said as he walked out. Rachel was behind him surprising him.

"Crazy night huh?" Will asked as he stood outside his car.

"Yeah," Rachel said as silence took over. "Look, Will I know it was only three days but I missed you," Rachel said wrapping her arms around him. Will held on tight and sighed in relief when he felt the feeling of being missed return to him.

"I know, Rach, I missed you too," Will said as he bent down and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips.

"Can we not fight anymore?" Rachel asked as Will chuckled.

"Of course, I want us to be able to work our problems out, Rachel and half to hide from each other for three days. Whatever we find out I will always be here for you," Will said.

"I know, thank you, I will always be here for you too, we need each other, Will," Rachel said.

"We do, and I realize that know," Will said as he bent down to kiss her again.

"Rachel, is Will still here?" they heard Hiram call out.

"Yes dad, why?" Rachel asked confused.

"We just got a call from the police department, we both need you to come inside, we have some news," Hiram said.

Will looked down at Rachel anxiously but grabbed her hand for reassurance. She nodded back understanding his motives and gave him a small smile in return.

"We'll be there in a minute," Rachel said.

"You ready?" Will asked dying to find out the truth.

"It's now or never," Rachel said as she and Will walked hand and hand back into the house.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: So this is it. The final chapter. I can't believe that I have been writing this story for almost a year and I'm amazed at the response it got. Thank you to everyone who followed this story from the beginning and joined in along the way. Thanks to everyone who made alerts/favorites and reviewed as well for it was my inspiration to keep writing not just on this story but on all of my stories. **

**I'm sorry this chapter isn't as long as my previous ones but I felt like it was at a good place to end. Please review for this last chapter to let me know if you like how it ended. **

**Once again, thank you and enjoy!**

**DoubleBubble96**

Will's heart sped a little faster when he heard Hiram call them from the entry way. This was it. This was the time when they would finally find out the truth. It excited him and scared him at the same time. It was a wonder on how he got his legs moving but with Rachel tugging his hand, he followed close behind her.

He didn't know why he was nervous. He was the one who wanted to know the truth after all. It was Rachel who took him by surprise by leading him back in. He would have thought that he would have had to have dragged her to go in, but apparently not.

They came back into the living room and then into the kitchen where they found both Berry men sitting at the island in the middle. Rachel sat first and Will followed, keeping one hand with her and one hand tapping nervously on his leg.

"So that was the police calling back," Hiram said.

"We figured," Rachel said while Hiram gave her a look.

"I'm sorry. I mean, what did they say? Do they have the results?" Rachel asked as she quickly glanced at Will. She noticed his fingers tapping. _He's nervous, _she thought. _That makes two of us. _She squeezed his hand tighter to reassure him that she was there. Rachel was surprised at how well she had been holding up. She was not ready for this, but her actions told her otherwise. Her father's words, snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Yes. It turns out someone was put right away to search," Hiram explained.

"And?" Will asked this time, finding his voice.

"Wait, before we say, I would like to say something," Leroy stated. Will looked at Rachel and they both nodded for him to continue. They didn't know why Leroy had to pick now to be the time to give a speech. The tension in the room was already thick enough.

"This situation took us by surprise, but with a little time and explanation, we realize that you two are a couple. A couple who cares for one another and loves one another through the good times and bad. This is not an ideal situation and it is still illegal in the state of Ohio but I think that you two are a true, loving couple who will support each other no matter what," Leroy finished while Hiram wrapped an arm around him, touched by his husband's words.

Will felt his eyes tear up at the speech and nodded a thank you in their direction. They had her father's support which he would be always grateful for. He was feeling so many emotions that he couldn't get any words to come out. Rachel, felt just the same but walked up out of the chair and hugged her father's.

"Thank you for saying that," Rachel said. "I love you two so much."

"We love you too, Rachel, and you too Will. You are part of the family," Leroy said.

"Thank you. You have no idea how much I appreciate you saying that," Will said as he tried not to let any tears slide down his face.

"Now, on with the news," Hiram said as Rachel went to sit back down.

"By the great state of New York and Ohio, Rachel Berry and William Schuester, I now pronounce you," Hiram said stopping to build tension.

"Pronounce us what?" Rachel pushed wanting to know, with Will nodding his head frantically next to her.

"Not married."

The room was quiet, with everyone sinking in the news but when Will let out a sigh of relief, everyone joined in, including Rachel. The truth was out and no one was married. It had all been a hoax. They had been living in a fantasy world.

"Wow," Rachel said taking in the moment. It was like a wave of relief had washed off her and brought her senses back. She wasn't married to Will and she finally realized that that was okay. She still had him in her life and she had two supporting and loving fathers.

"We are going upstairs, to let you two talk," Hiram said with a big smile of relief as well. His daughter wasn't married to a man twice her age who was also her teacher. He understood that they would more than likely be a couple but at least it wasn't a married one.

Rachel nodded at him and when they finally left the room, she turned back to see Will, who had the same expression on his face he had been wearing for the past five minutes.

"Will, are you okay?" Rachel asked stepping over to him while grabbing his hands in hers.

"I'm just shocked is all," he said turning and looking at her. "You know for a minute, I thought that it could have been possible that we were married."

"I know, me too," Rachel said.

"So you're not mad?" Will asked suddenly noticing the calmness about her. One that he hadn't really seen since this whole thing started.

"Surprisingly, no. I still have you and two supportive fathers. I should have listened to you the whole time," Rachel said.

"Is this Rachel Berry admitting she was wrong?" Will asked in shock for the second time that night.

"Yes, this is me admitting it. I guess I just see why it was such a horrible idea now. I have another year of high school to go through and you have another year as my teacher," Rachel said explaining her sudden realization.

"We have so much to look forward to and planning a wedding and trying to keep it a secret would be impossible," she added.

Will nodded with a smile on his face that Rachel had finally seen the light. It didn't need to be written down on paper to prove that he would always be there for her. He loved her no matter what.

"So, Rachel, do you still want to try this? Being a couple I mean?" Will asked, remembering that he told her that the best he could do was try to be in a relationship with her. It would still have to be a secret, but this was a secret he could manage.

Rachel looked at him with love. He had kept his promise about being in a relationship with her and she was grateful for that but it would only work if he wanted it to as well.

"Only if you do, Will," Rachel said. "This can only work if we are on the same page," she added. Will nodded at her, understanding what she meant. A relationship only worked if two people were committed to it and he was going to try his best to be committed.

"I do, Rachel. I want to try this," Will said leaning in and giving her a sweet kiss on the lips. It was simple but turned passionate as Rachel wrapped her hands in his hair, pulling him closer.

Will let out a low moan that had been hiding in his throat. It had felt so good to know the truth and to have a feeling of relief wash over them.

Rachel pulled away laughing and Will looked at her confused.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"You said, I do. Are you trying to propose to me again?" Rachel laughed, making Will smile.

"Maybe someday, but not now," Will said. Rachel smiled at him as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

_Maybe someday,_ she repeated in her head. Maybe someday she could be Mrs. Rachel Schuester and maybe someday she could have a family with him.

Some day was quit far off but it was something to look forward to and remind Rachel all of how this started. That one night in the hotel lobby after coming in twelfth place at Nationals where she found Will sipping drinks at the bar. She smiled at the memory, thinking of how crazy that interaction had caused them. It was definitely something to remember Nationals by.

"A night to remember," Rachel said out loud, with Will looking at her confused.

"What?" Will asked.

"That night is a night to remember. One that we will look back on and reflect how it affected our lives and how we came to be," Rachel said with Will looking at her thinking his own thoughts about that night.

_Definitely a night to remember. I don't regret it though. I never would have realized my feelings for Rachel if she hadn't insisted we go out together,_ Will thought to himself. A smile formed on his lips while he turned to look at her.

"Yeah, a night to remember," Will said out loud as he leaned into kiss her again. It had a bittersweet sound coming off his lips but Rachel was right. It was a night to remember for it was the night that made him fall in love with Rachel Berry.


End file.
